De la Valeur d'un Homme
by Hemera
Summary: Quand une voix familière le contacte et lui demande de l'aide, Rémus retrouve un monde qu'il avait abandonné. Pour chercher un tueur. Slash RLBW. UA. Traduction de The Treacle Tart


**The Measure of a Man**

**De la valeur d'un homme**

_Notes de la traductrice :_

Pour ma première traduction publiée sur Ffnet, j'ai choisi un texte pour lequel j'ai eu un véritable coup de foudre, lorsque je l'ai lu dans sa langue d'origine, l'anglais. J'espère qu'il vous plaira autant qu'il m'a séduite.

Même si ce n'est pas l'intégralité du récit, je signale au passage que cette histoire contient un **slash**, autant dire une relation amoureuse et physique entre deux hommes. Donc, comme tous le disent, si vous n'aimez pas, ne lisez pas.

Pour ceux qui y sont ouverts, le pairing ici est plutôt original. Je n'ai trouvé que peu de textes, en anglais ou en français, associant ces deux personnages. Ceci dit, j'ai succombé avec énormément de facilité au charme du couple ici présent, et je suis presque persuadée qu'il en sera de même pour vous.

Bonne lecture, donc.

Je remercie The Treacle Tart d'avoir si rapidement accepté ma demande concernant son texte.

Le lien vers son profil figurera dans le mien, ainsi que la version originale de The Treacle Tart (et, à tous ceux qui lisent l'anglais, surtout, n'hésitez pas). J'ai souhaité également traduire ses notes et la citation qu'elle fait figurer en prologue au texte, pour ne rien couper du contexte.

Disclaimer : rien n'est à moi, ni les personnages, ni l'imagination de départ de ce texte, respectivement à Mme Rowling et à The Treacle Tart. Seule la traduction est de moi.

* * *

_Notes de l'auteur :  
J'ai utilisé le mythe populaire qui veut que seuls l'argent, la décapitation ou le prélèvement de son cœur puissent tuer un loup-garou._

_Bien des remerciements à Leftsockarchive pour toute son aide. Les éventuelles erreurs restantes me sont dues. _

* * *

«_Quiconque lutte contre des monstres devrait prendre garde, dans le combat, à ne pas devenir monstre lui-même. Et quant à celui qui scrute le fond de l'abysse, l'abysse le scrute à son tour_.» 

Friedrich Nietzsche, _Par-delà le bien et le mal_

* * *

Quelque chose dans ce coup de fil l'intriguait. Peut-être la voix elle-même – des tonalités profondes en cadence douce qui avaient troublé le fond de sa mémoire. Il connaissait ce ténor, pas forcément de manière intime, mais il lui était assez familier pour réchauffer quelque chose en lui, même si ça lui nouait les entrailles. 

Peut-être, si ce n'était pas la voix, était-ce la raison même de l'appel : un corps inconnu ; non identifié, reposant dans une morgue, le genre que la plupart des gens veulent oublier ; avait disparu. Un corps que personne n'avait réclamé, destiné à être incinéré parmi une douzaine de citoyens sans noms de la ville, s'était soudainement évaporé. On n'avait pas informé la police puisque personne ne s'y intéressait vraiment ; il s'agissait là d'un simple cas de vandalisme, un malade ayant décidé de se défouler avec un cadavre. Ce ne serait qu'une perte de temps bien inutile de chercher un corps que personne ne voulait. Personne à part une voix anonyme, à l'autre bout du fil, qui demandait de l'aide.

Rémus décida que non, ce n'était ni la mystérieuse voix, ni même la raison de l'appel qui avait attisé son intérêt, c'était le fait que l'anonyme du téléphone l'ait appelé « Professeur ». Ce qui liait Rémus à un monde qu'il avait laissé derrière lui longtemps auparavant. Un monde qui lui manquait juste assez pour quitter le calme confort de son bureau, assez pour lui faire traverser la ville sous une pluie torrentielle, voir ce qu'était devenu un mort.

« Bonjour, Rémus. Je ne t'avais pas vu depuis un bout de temps. »

« Salut Desmond, » renvoya cordialement Rémus.

« Comment va Millie ? »

« Toujours avec moi malgré ce qu'elle en dit, » répondit Desmond dans un éclat de rire.

« Tu es là pour affaires ? »

Rémus sourit à l'homme accroupi, aux épaules tombantes, qui tenait la morgue municipale. « J'ai entendu qu'il y avait eu un vol ici, la nuit dernière. »

Le sourire de Desmond s'évanouit et il haussa les épaules.

« C'est un sacré truc, Rémus. Je suis arrivé au bureau ce matin, et il n'y avait rien de différent, que ce soit la tasse de café à moitié finie sur mon bureau ou les mégots dans mon cendrier. Il n'y avait pas un seul papier qui n'était pas à sa place. Je suis entré dans le caveau, préparer une place pour un corps qui devrait arriver aujourd'hui, et Reilly manquait à l'appel. »

Rémus était habitué à ce que Desmond se réfère aux cadavres qui passaient par le caveau par toutes sortes de noms. Desmond haïssait le fait que plusieurs de ces corps soient destinés à n'être jamais réclamés, et détestait encore plus l'idée que quelqu'un puisse mourir seul. Alors, pour les quelques temps où lui et ses « autrefois-vivants » se fréquentaient, il leur donnait un nom. Il leur parlait, leur lisait le journal, et parfois, pleurait pour eux.

Au vu de leurs professions à tous les deux, les circonstances de leurs rencontres n'étaient généralement pas plaisantes, mais Rémus appréciait Desmond, et les jours calmes, il lui apportait parfois du café et ses beignets préférés, fourrées à la gelée. Cette fois-ci, ce n'était rien d'autre qu'une visite professionnelle. Rémus fixa son regard sur le cendrier plus que plein, sur le bureau de Desmond.

« Parle-moi de Reilly. »

« Y'a pas grand-chose à dire, » répondit Desmond en soupirant.

« Il est arrivé, il y a trois jours. Un homme, jeune, en fin de vingtaine, mais décharné, maigre et couvert de cicatrices. »

Rémus hocha la tête lentement lorsque Desmond continua.

« Le légiste n'a pas pu déterminer la cause de la mort. Le corps ne présente aucun signe de traumatisme, du moins pas récent, les cicatrices étaient vieilles. L'autopsie n'a rien révélé. Tous ses organes semblaient en parfait état de marche, à part qu'ils ne fonctionnaient plus, bien sûr. »

« Le système sanguin ? » demanda Rémus.

Desmond haussa un sourcil.

« Ben, c'est là que ça devient intéressant. Ils ont trouvé des traces dans son sang d'un truc qu'ils n'ont pas pu identifier. L'analyse du contenu de son estomac a montré qu'il n'avait rien mangé durant les 24 heures précédant sa mort, mais qu'il avait bu une sorte de cocktail étrange avant ça. Ils ont réussi à reconnaître certains ingrédients, tous naturels : des herbes, des racines, et un truc d'origine animale. L'hypothèse la plus plausible pour eux est qu'il suivait un de ces régimes new-age loufoques et qu'il ait eu une réaction allergique à un des ingrédients. »

Rémus connaissait Desmond depuis assez longtemps pour percevoir le cynisme dans sa voix.

« Tu n'y crois pas, n'est-ce pas ? »

Desmond secoua lentement la tête.

« Rémus, j'en ai vu beaucoup. Plus que ce qu'un homme devrait voir dans toute sa vie. Des choses que personne ne devrait voir. Ce que je n'ai jamais vu, c'est un corps qui paraît en parfaite santé, pas ici. Ceux qui finissent ici ont vécu des choses dures, et ça se voit. Il n'y avait aucun signe de la mort de ce type. Il avait l'air… Il avait l'air de dormir. »

Rémus était resté silencieux pendant que Desmond parlait, regroupant mentalement tous les détails en observant la pièce.

« Aucune porte n'a été forcée, n'est-ce pas? Ni à l'extérieur, mais pas non plus dans le caveau ? »

Les yeux de Desmond s'écarquillèrent.

« C'est juste. Comment tu le sais ? »

« J'ai vu un cas identique avant, » dit-il tristement.

« Je peux jeter un œil ? »

« Je t'en prie, » répondit Desmond, avec un geste de la main.

Rémus savait qu'il ne trouverait pas grand-chose. Ce genre de… criminels ne laissait jamais de traces. Exactement comme l'avait déclaré Desmond, le bureau externe ne montrait aucun signe que quoi que ce soit ait été déplacé.

« Je peux voir le caveau ? » demanda-t-il finalement après n'avoir rien découvert de significatif.

Desmond n'hésita pas. Après le déverrouillage de la porte, Rémus fit un pas à l'intérieur et fut immédiatement assailli par d'inimitables marques de magie. Celui qui avait pris le corps était un sorcier, quelqu'un qui avait transplané dans le caveau, trouvé ce qu'il cherchait, et était parti, toujours grâce au transplanage, sans laisser ne serait-ce qu'une empreinte digitale.

« Où Reilly était-il gardé ? »

Desmond pointa immédiatement du doigt un emplacement, numéroté 73, à l'extrême droite du mur. Rémus sortit un chiffon de sa poche en se dirigeant vers l'endroit désigné. Avec précaution, il saisit la poignée et ouvrit le casier vide. Presque immédiatement, un parfum envahit l'air. Rémus inhala profondément, laissant ses sens se remplir de quelque chose qu'il n'avait pas senti depuis des années.

« Desmond, à quoi ressemblait Reilly ? »

« Il faisait à peu près cinq pieds et demi. Peau claire. Yeux bleus. Cheveux marron clair… »

« Prématurément gris ? »

« Oui, » dit Desmond, bloquant sa respiration.

« Tu le connaissais ? »

« Je n'en suis pas sûr. Est-ce qu'il avait un autre signe distinctif que les cicatrices ? Tâche de naissance, piercing ou un… un tatouage ? »

« Ouais, » dit Desmond avec excitation.

« Il avait un petit tatouage sur son poignet. »

« Une série de nombres ? » demanda Rémus.

Desmond avala sa salive avec difficulté.

« Oui. Tu le connaissais vraiment, hein ? »

Rémus secoua longuement la tête avant d'interroger Desmond.

« Tu te souviens des nombres ? »

« Je dois pouvoir, » dit-il avec douceur.

« Rémus, il n'est pas mort d'allergie, hein ? »

* * *

Trois heures plus tard, Rémus était de retour dans son bureau, les yeux fixés sur ses notes. Quelques manques avaient été comblés, mais ça ne semblait avoir servi qu'à creuser de nouveaux trous. Cependant, avant d'aller plus loin, il comptait attendre que la mystérieuse voix le recontacte. Tout à coup, il attrapa un parfum dans l'air… de l'autre côté de la porte. Bois de santal et épices. Un homme. De la magie. 

Il ne fut pas surpris que son visiteur entre sans frapper, juste légèrement étonné de voir une explosion familière de cheveux d'un roux vif. Ils étaient plus courts que dans ses souvenirs, coupés à l'arrière et partiellement rasés, longs à l'avant, ils tombaient un peu plus bas que le nez. Le croc qui pendait de son lobe était maintenant accompagnés par plusieurs autres anneaux, courant jusqu'en haut de son oreille. Son visage était couvert de cicatrices fines et coléreuses, un reste du passé. Pointant de sous une veste de cuir marron, un tatouage à l'encre noire ressemblait à une mêlée d'ombres et de flammes, volant par-dessus sa clavicule, dans son cou. Rémus l'identifia comme la Marque du Phénix, une image que beaucoup portaient pour signifier la perte d'un être aimé lors de la dernière grande guerre. À en juger par la taille, il devait avoir perdu quelqu'un de très important.

« Bill, » dit Rémus, la voix chargée des souvenirs que son visiteur apportait avec lui.

« Bonjour, Rémus. Ça fait un bail. »

Son sourire était un rien désarmant – de brillantes dents blanches avec des incisives pointues et des lèvres colorées, rougies. Malgré cela, il semblait comme vide. Quelque chose le rendait nerveux, ou le gênait, et Rémus ne pouvait se souvenir qu'il se soit conduit d'aucune de ces deux façons en sa présence, avant.

« Bill, » il répéta avec un léger signe de tête. « Ça fait longtemps. Assieds-toi, je t'en prie. »

Bill s'installa dans la chaise en face lui, il ouvrit sa veste, révélant un pull blanc affichant l'emblème d'un groupe de musique dont Rémus n'avait pas entendu parler.

« Comment ont été ces dernières années ? » demanda-t-il.

« Bonnes, » il répondit en haussant les épaules. « Pour toi ? »

Le sourire de Bill se tordit. « Probablement aussi bonnes que pour toi. »

Rémus ne put résister et sourit en retour. Bien du temps était passé depuis qu'il avait pu pour la dernière fois parler avec quelqu'un qui comprenait sans qu'il ait besoin d'expliquer.

« Donc, tu m'as trouvé. »

« Donc, je t'ai trouvé, » répondit Bill. « Ceci dit, c'était pas compliqué. Tu n'as même pas changé ton nom. »

« Je n'ai rien à cacher. »

« Mais tu te caches, » répliqua doucement Bill.

« Non, » répondit Rémus avec franchise.

« J'ai abandonné un monde qui ne voulait pas de ma présence. Que personne ne soit venu me chercher ne veut pas dire que je me cachais. »

« Juste. »

Le silence emplit la pièce alors que les deux hommes se considéraient l'un l'autre. Rémus avait le sentiment que Bill avait beaucoup à dire, ou au moins beaucoup à l'esprit, mais Rémus avait appris bien des choses durant sa vie, et il n'allait pas offrir ce qui n'était pas vraiment sollicité.

« J'ai fait quelques recherches sur toi, » dit finalement Bill.

« Tu t'es fait un certain nom dans le monde moldu. »

« Je suppose. » Rémus pouvait sentir ses joues commencer à chauffer. Il n'avait jamais voulu la notoriété, mais elle semblait le suivre.

« Il y a quelques temps, j'ai aidé à retrouver la nièce d'un politicien et je crois que je me suis retrouvé dans les journaux plus souvent que je ne m'y attendais. »

« Ils t'appellent le Limier Humain. Un détective privé qui peut sentir ce que les autres humains ne peuvent pas. »

Rémus haussa de nouveau les épaules.

« Les journaux aiment les histoires sensationnelles, je doute qu'ils réalisent combien ils sont proches de la vérité. »

Bill se pencha, appuyant ses coudes sur ses cuisses. « Tu es heureux ici, alors ? »

Rémus le fixa un moment, un peu troublé par la question.

« Le bonheur est une chose toute relative, Bill. Dans un monde, ma condition fait de moi un paria sans travail. Dans un autre, je peux utiliser mes sens aiguisés pour gagner de quoi vivre bien. Travailler pour moi m'autorise à prendre des congés chaque mois sans que personne ne me demande pourquoi. Que les moldus ne croient aux loups-garous que comme matière à histoires de feux de camps ou de mauvais films m'aide. Je suppose qu'ici, je suis plus satisfait que je ne l'ai jamais été ailleurs. »

« Mais… »

« Mais ce n'est pas mon monde, » ajouta-t-il, forçant sa voix.

« Ce n'est pas l'endroit où j'ai choisi de rester, mais où je le dois. »

Ses mots eurent l'air de toucher quelque chose en Bill, dont le visage s'adoucit.

« Tu nous manques, tu sais. »

« Je sais, » admit Rémus. Il avait arrêté de se sentir coupable à ce propos depuis longtemps. La guerre était finie, et même après tout ce qu'il avait fait, sa vie ne s'était pas arrangée. Il avait été temps de passer à autre chose même s'il ne voulait pas tout abandonner.

« Mais, de toute façon, je ne pense pas que tu sois venu jusqu'ici pour me dire ça. »

« Non, en effet. »

Rémus pouvait dire que Bill ne savait comment lancer le sujet et, considérant le peu qu'il avait découvert, il comprenait pourquoi.

« Donc, quelqu'un chasse des loups-garous, » il dit, candide.

Bill écarquilla les yeux et Rémus aurait presque pu en rire, il adorait provoquer ce genre de réaction.

« Quelqu'un a eu recours à la magie pour entrer dans la morgue et en sortir, » commença Rémus.

« Quelqu'un de puissant, peut-être plusieurs personnes ; l'empreinte magique laissée était plutôt intense. Le casier où était gardé le corps sentait fortement la potion Tue-Loup et son ancien occupant avait une série de chiffres, tatouée sur son poignet – un numéro donné aux gens lors de l'enregistrement au Ministère après une morsure de loup-garou. Ce numéro en particulier correspondait à Marcus Odeon, le fils d'un agent spécial assez haut placé dans l'armée privée du Ministère. Ma meilleure hypothèse est qu'il y a déjà plusieurs personnes avec bien plus de moyens que moi sur cette affaire. Il semblerait logique qu'ils soient justement allés récupérer le corps. Donc, la seule raison de me parler de tout ça est qu'il s'avère que je suis une cible potentielle. Je suis dans le vrai ? »

« Les journaux ne se trompaient, » dit Bill avec une pointe certaine de respect.

« Tu es sacrément bon. »

« Je suis bon, mais il y a des failles majeures dans ma thèse. Par exemple, cet homme a été tué par l'Avada Kedavra. La dernière fois que j'ai vérifié, seul l'argent pouvait tuer un loup-garou. En fait, l'argent, la décapitation, ou lui enlever le cœur, ce qui, au vu des faits, n'était pas le cas. »

« Il y a une réponse à ça, » dit Bill, en se rasseyant au fond de sa chaise.

Rémus réfléchit prudemment à ses prochains mots. « Ce n'était plus un loup-garou. »

« Ce serait la réponse, » opina Bill.

« Il était guéri ? »

Plus de regrets dans la voix qu'il ne l'avait voulu. Il n'avait jamais considéré cette idée jusqu'à ce qu'il soit face à un loup-garou mort, et ce sans une once d'argent en vue.

« Oui, il était guéri. »

« Comment ? »

Les épaules de Bill s'affaissèrent. « Je ne sais pas. »

« S'il était guéri, pourquoi continuait-il à prendre de la Tue-Loup ? »

« Je ne sais pas non plus. »

« Comment a-t-il fini dans une morgue moldue ? »

Bill ne fit que secouer la tête.

Rémus se pencha sur son bureau, posant ses coudes sur la pile de dossiers qui traînait là.

« Ce n'est pas le seul, n'est-ce pas ? » Rémus ne savait pas pourquoi il demandait, mais ça semblait être correct. Une seule personne disparue, loup-garou ou pas, n'aurait pas poussé Bill à venir le voir.

« Non, » répondit Bill d'un air maussade.

« Non, ce n'est pas le seul. »

« Combien d'autres ont été trouvés ? »

« Vingt-deux. »

Son estomac se serra. « Vingt-deux. »

« Les restes de deux petits clans ont été trouvés récemment en Oural. D'autres cas isolés à travers la Grande-Bretagne, la France, et l'Allemagne. Tous morts. Au début, ça semblait être par empoisonnement à l'argent, mais les plus récents…Ben, Marcus n'était pas le premier à périr par le Sortilège de Mort. Entre les deux, certains ont été tués par… des méthodes plus traditionnelles. »

« La mort par tous les moyens. »

« Apparemment, c'est ça. »

« À l'origine, personne ne pensait vraiment qu'il y ait un lien, mais c'est difficile d'ignorer une troupe de loups-garous morts. J'ai peur qu'il n'y ait pas eu d'enquêtes durant des mois parce que… Ben… »

« Parce que personne ne s'inquiète qu'il y ait quelques loups-garous de moins au monde. » Aucune émotion ne perçait du commentaire. Pas d'amertume ou de colère. C'était le simple énoncé des faits. Bill, à l'opposé, donnait l'air d'avoir reçu un coup de poing au ventre.

Dans le silence qui suivit, il s'observèrent. Tous les deux avaient plus à dire, mais aucun ne voulait.

« Pourquoi penses-tu que je suis peut-être en danger ? » interrogea Rémus.

Bill se passa la main dans les cheveux et se rassit au fond de sa chaise. Il adressa un petit sourire à Rémus avant de reprendre :

« Honnêtement, tu es le seul loup-garou que je connaisse personnellement, et je préférais ne pas te retrouver mort. »

Ils décidèrent de se rencontrer le lendemain pour voir ce qui, exactement, serait la prochaine étape. Rémus passa toute la nuit assis dans une chaise, derrière sa fenêtre, ses genoux relevés et ses pieds reposant sur le rebord. Il tira une longue et profonde bouffée de sa cigarette alors qu'il ruminait les événements de la journée. Tout ce qu'ils savaient était que quelqu'un soignait les loups-garous, puis les tuait. Ça semblait être un tas de soucis bien énorme juste pour tuer un loup-garou. Les balles en argent n'étaient pas dures à trouver.

Dans les faits, tirer sur un loup-garou n'était pas illégal. C'était bien assez facile de clamer la légitime défense, personne ne viendrait la remettre en question. Personne. Le Sortilège de Mort, par contre, était illégal ; c'était le plus odieux des Impardonnables. Si quelqu'un voulait simplement chasser les loups-garous, il aurait les remerciements du Ministère. Donc, pourquoi commettre un crime qui pouvait vous envoyer à Azkaban pour l'éternité ?

* * *

« Je ne pense pas que notre tueur chasse les loups-garous pour le sport, » dit Rémus en regardant la vapeur s'élever de sa tasse. Le soleil avait à peine pointé à l'horizon lorsqu'il avait appelé Bill pour lui demander de le rencontrer chez Sheffield, le café où il prenait quasiment tous ses repas. 

« Un point de surveillance efficace pour vérifier la sûreté des rues ? » demanda Bill, sa propre tasse vidée de tout liquide.

« En partie, je suppose. » Rémus aurait vraiment souhaité une autre cigarette.

« Tu as dit que certains des loups-garous avaient été tués avec de l'argent, alors que les autres… Que les derniers avaient été tués par le Sortilège de Mort. »

« Vrai. »

« Et si quelqu'un essayait vraiment de trouver un remède ? Il aurait besoin d'expérimentations, non ? Il aurait besoin de… cobayes. »

Les yeux de Bill s'étrécirent et son front se plissa. Il tapotait nerveusement le dessus de la table avec son doigt. Lentement, il commença à secouer la tête.

« Mais pourquoi les tuer après, s'il essayait réellement de les aider ? »

« Je ne suis pas sûr. » Les yeux de Rémus retournèrent à sa tasse, qui ne fumait plus.

Miriam, une serveuse corpulente aux cheveux blonds, courts et décolorés, et au rouge à lèvres bordeaux s'arrêta à leur table pour rapporter du café.

« Quelque chose ne va pas avec ce petit-déjeuner, Rémus ? Vous n'y avez pas touché. »

« Ça va, Miriam. Je suis juste un peu plus lent à démarrer ce matin. » Répondit Rémus avec un léger sourire.

« Je vois, » répliqua-t-elle avec une mimique d'approbation. Elle se tourna vers Bill et remplit sa tasse.

« Essayez de ne pas le garder jusqu'à si tard la prochaine fois. » Elle fit un clin d'œil à Bill avant de prendre la direction de la table suivante.

« Très amical, ici, » commenta Bill, amusé, en ajoutant du sucre dans son café.

« Miriam m'aime bien, » répliqua Rémus, un rien embarrassé par la remarque adressée à Bill. « Elle essaie toujours de me mettre en relation avec ses proches. Au début, c'était avec ses nièces, Rona et Evie. Puis je lui ai dit que je préférais les hommes et ce fut son neveu Ferris et son second cousin Edgar. »

« Des trolls, je suppose ? » demanda Bill avec un franc sourire.

« Possible, je ne saurais pas dire. »

« Tu ne leur as pas laissé une chance. Je crois que j'aime bien le nom Ferris, il aurait pu être pas mal. »

« Je ne donne pas de rendez-vous, » intervint Rémus, d'un ton sans appel.

Bill l'observa un moment comme s'il pesait ce qu'il allait dire.

« Okay, alors, on va dire que notre chasseur de loups-garous était en train de tester un remède. Dans quel but ? La célébrité mondiale ? L'argent ? »

« Non, je ne pense pas, » répondit Rémus alors qu'un déclic se faisait dans son esprit. « Quelque chose de beaucoup plus personnel, je pense. » Il baissa les yeux sur son café intact.

« Dis-moi Bill, as-tu toujours des contacts au Ministère ? »

* * *

Le Général Brigadier Alistair Odeon était un homme à la poitrine large et aux courts cheveux noirs lourdement parsemés de gris. Ses robes amidonnées portaient des dizaines de médailles, dont deux Ordres de Merlin, Première Classe. Il avait des yeux d'un noir charbonneux qui évoquèrent brièvement, à Rémus, Severus Rogue, en moins amical. 

« Rémus Lupin, » dit-il avec froideur. « J'avais entendu que vous étiez allé vous cacher. »

Rémus ressentait qu'il ne devait à cet homme aucune explication d'où il avait été ou de pourquoi il y était, alors il s'assit calmement sous l'inspection des yeux froids.

« Merci de nous recevoir, » interrompit Bill, remarquant probablement l'hostilité qui emplissait l'air entre son ami et l'officier assis en face d'eux.

« Je peux toujours trouver du temps pour un des garçons d'Arthur. Comment va le vieil homme ? »

« Bien, » répondit Bill avec l'amorce d'un sourire.

« Ces jours-ci, il a de quoi occuper tout son temps avec quelques petits-enfants. »

« Tes enfants ? »

« Non, » répondit rapidement Bill.

« Ho, c'est vrai, » reprit le Général Odeon, ses yeux s'étrécissant alors qu'il eut l'air de se rappeler quelque chose.

« J'étais désolé d'apprendre pour ta femme. »

Rémus se figea lorsque le fantôme de rumeurs depuis longtemps oubliées lui revint à l'esprit : à propos de Bill s'enfuyant avec une Française pour se marier, à propos de la femme, enceinte, à propos de la femme, capturée. La signification de la Marque du Phénix qui ornait le cou de Bill devenait d'un coup trop claire.

« Merci, » dit Bill avec raideur, ses yeux cherchant Rémus un instant.

« J'étais aussi désolé d'entendre parler de votre perte. »

L'apparence de l'homme musculeux sembla devenir encore plus sévère, si c'était possible.

« Ma perte ? »

« Votre fils. Marcus. »

Le Général posa ses deux mains sur la table et se pencha en avant.

« Pourquoi êtes-vous là ? »

Ce fut Rémus qui répondit.

« Le corps de votre fils était entreposé dans une morgue moldue de laquelle il a disparu, il y a deux jours. »

« Je sais. C'est moi qui suis allé le chercher. Je ne vois pas en quoi ce sont vos affaires. »

« Il a été tué. »

« Je suis au courant de ça aussi. » Ses yeux noirs avaient commencé à briller.

« Général Odeon, nous savons que votre fils était un loup-garou. Nous savons également qu'il a été tué par le Sortilège de Mort, ce qui, je suis sûr que vous le savez, n'est pas efficace contre les loups-garous. Nous croyons que quelqu'un utilise les loups-garous pour une espèce d'expérience, dans le but de trouver un remède, et qu'il les tue quand il échoue… Ou quand il en a fini avec eux. »

Rémus pouvait voir la mâchoire du Général se tendre.

« Je ne vois toujours pas ce que vous avez à faire là-dedans. »

« Au-delà du fait que je suis un loup-garou qui n'est pas particulièrement exalté par l'idée de mourir, j'avais pensé que vous pourriez vouloir de l'aide dans la recherche de ce qu'il est arrivé à votre fils. »

Le Général se recula au fond de sa chaise et plaça ses deux poings serrés sur son bureau.

« Je n'ai aucunement besoin de votre aide, » il lâcha.

« Je trouverai les responsables de ce qui est arrivé à mon fils et je m'assurerai que la justice soit appliquée. Vous pouvez partir maintenant. »

Bill voulut parler, mais Rémus posa une main ferme sur sa poitrine et l'en retint.

« Cette histoire dépasse de loin le cas de votre fils, Général, » dit Rémus avec franchise. « Quelqu'un rôde, tue des loups-garous, et si le Ministère pense que cela ne vaut pas une enquête en bonne et due forme, certains d'entre nous pensent l'inverse. »

« Vous n'avez aucun droit… »

« C'est de ma vie dont nous parlons, » énonça fermement Rémus.

« J'ai tous les droits. Je n'apprécie pas le massacre systématique, quel que soit son genre, encore moins le génocide de la population entière d'une quelconque espèce. Nous pouvons nous entraider ou pas, mais d'une façon ou d'une autre, je mènerais mon enquête. »

Les yeux noirs, luisants étudièrent Rémus, qui ne fléchit pas sous cet examen minutieux. Le Général se leva, droit, et après avoir pris plusieurs apaisantes goulées d'air, prononça quelques phrases.

« Une meute de loups-garous réside dans un coin désolé de la forêt des Cèdres Déodar. Vous voudrez peut-être commencer là-bas. Maintenant, je crois que je vous ai dit que vous pouviez partir. »

Rémus fixa le Général quelques instants avant de hocher la tête et de partir. Lui et Bill étaient tous deux à la porte quand il se retourna pour s'adresser à l'officier une fois de plus.

« Je suis sincèrement désolé pour votre fils et je m'engage à faire tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour lui rendre justice. » Sachant qu'il ne recevrait pas de réponse, il ouvrit la porte et franchit le seuil.

Ils aboutirent dans le couloir et Rémus rentra dans un homme grand et mince, un air menaçant collé au visage, qui grogna sur Rémus en s'en allant. Il regarda l'homme longiligne marcher le long du hall, puis se retourna et partit. Il fila comme une flèche, laissant Bill trottiner pour se maintenir à sa hauteur. Rémus s'en tenait à une de ses règles personnelles : ne pas rester dans l'enceinte du Ministère plus qu'absolument nécessaire. Chaque visite rappelait des événements qui avaient altéré toute sa vie.

Quand il atteignit l'ascenseur, il maintint le bouton pressé jusqu'à l'ouverture des portes. Les yeux baissés, il aperçut une paire de souliers Richelieu, parfaitement vernis, rouge bordeaux, qui dépassaient de sous une lourde robe tout ce qu'il y avait de plus formel. Rémus laissa son regard remonter le long des plis raides du vêtement jusqu'à arriver à un rictus moqueur familier et une paire d'yeux noisette plissés. Les deux hommes se fixèrent plusieurs secondes avant de bouger. Aucun mot n'avait été échangé lorsque l'individu de l'ascenseur en partit et que Rémus et Bill y entrèrent. Ils attendirent à l'intérieur, et juste quand les portes commençaient à se fermer, Rémus aperçut l'homme qui venait de quitter l'ascenseur parler avec le mince. Ils se retournèrent tous deux pour faire face à Rémus au moment exact où la porte claqua en se fermant, et l'ascenseur entama sa descente.

Ils sortirent du Ministère et marchèrent dans la rue. Une fois seuls, ils transplanèrent vers le bureau de Rémus.

« Tu vas me dire qui c'était ? » interrogea Bill, en se laissant tomber dans une chaise face au bureau de Rémus.

« Qui ? »

« Le type dans l'ascenseur qui t'a presque montré les dents. »

Rémus se fendit d'un demi-sourire, Bill avait l'œil.

« Bennet Wharton. Un estimé membre de la Commission Ministérielle pour les Relations Inter Espèces. »

« Pas un mec sympathique, apparemment. »

Rémus renifla.

« Wharton a le chic pour maintenir les lois inchangées, indéfiniment. Un décret qui devrait donner aux votes des gobelins et des géants le même poids qu'aux autres, lors des élections du Ministère, patauge depuis des années. »

Les yeux de Bill s'éclairèrent.

« Attend. Je connaît ce type. Le chef des gobelins à Gringott's avait l'habitude d'en parler sans arrêt. Quand le Ministère a dû reconstruire la banque avec la Première Guerre, Wharton s'était battu pour empêcher les gobelins de continuer à s'en occuper. »

« M. Wharton a de charmantes opinions quelque peu austères lorsque certains d'entre nous, … légèrement différents, sont concernés. »

Bill se pencha. « Un suspect ? »

« Tout le monde est suspect, Bill, » déclara prudemment Rémus.

« Ne l'oublie jamais. »

Bill observa Rémus un moment avant de reprendre la parole.

« Le Général Odeon n'avait pas l'air trop ravi de nous voir. »

« Je n'espérais pas qu'il nous prenne dans ses bras et nous tape sur l'épaule, » répliqua Rémus.

« Qu'espérais-tu ? »

« Je voulais voir quelques choses précises, dont son attitude envers les loups-garous et envers son fils. »

« Ben, je ne pense pas qu'il soit fana des loups-garous, il t'a presque tordu le cou. »

Rémus renifla.

« Je suis un loup-garou, et un héro de guerre. D'une certaine façon, ça me rend très impopulaire auprès du Ministère, particulièrement quand on essaye de dire à la population que les gens comme moi ne méritent pas d'avoir les mêmes droits. »

Rémus se leva et ouvrit une fenêtre, tira un paquet de cigarettes de sa poche, en alluma une. Il en offrit une à Bill qui refusa d'un signe de tête.

« As-tu remarqué qu'il avait des photos de toute sa famille sur son bureau, mais que son fils n'était sur aucune d'entre elles ? »

« Tu n'as jamais vu son fils, » remarqua Bill.

« Il n'était plus à la morgue depuis un bout de temps quand tu y es allé. Comment peux-tu dire qu'il n'y avait pas sa photo dans le bureau ? »

Rémus souffla un long filet de fumée hors de la fenêtre.

« On m'a décrit Marcus, et à en juger par les photos sur le bureau, il ressemble à sa mère. Tous les hommes sur les photos ressemblaient à leur père. »

« Quand même, je ne suis pas sûr que ça veuille dire qu'il n'aimait pas son fils. »

« Bill, pense un instant à ton père. Pense à la façon dont il se comporterait si un de ses enfants était tué. Tu penses qu'il refuserait l'offre de quelqu'un pour l'aider ? Surtout quelqu'un pour qui la vérité représente un tel enjeu ? Ne penses-tu pas qu'il ferait tout ce qui est en son pouvoir pour s'assurer de l'arrêt des assassinats ? »

Bill sourit chaudement. « Tu ne peux pas juger de la valeur de tous les hommes en prenant mon père comme modèle. »

« Je peux et je le dois. »

« Rémus, » commença Bill, en faisant courir ses doigts dans ses cheveux raccourcis.

« On parle d'un militaire qui a une armée à sa disposition. Peut-être qu'il préfère garder ça pour lui et tout mener par lui-même. Peut-être qu'il veut être celui qui attrapera le tueur. En plus, avec des gens comme Wharton au Ministère, peut-être qu'il essayait de protéger son fils. Dans tous les cas, il nous a donné une piste ; il nous a donné un point de départ. »

Rémus doutait que la suggestion du Général puisse être purement altruiste. Il se demandait si ça n'était pas plutôt en rapport avec le fait que le Général souhaitait garder un œil sur le planning de leurs activités. Mais Bill n'avait pas le scepticisme de Rémus envers le monde. Étrangement, Rémus l'en enviait. Ses yeux furent attirés par le tatouage sur le cou de Bill. Les cheveux rasés rendaient la marque bien visible, ce que Rémus pensait être la raison pour les avoir tondus, à l'origine.

« Je suis désolé, » dit-il soudainement.

Bill fut troublé par le commentaire.

« Désolé pour quoi ? »

« Pour Fleur. »

Bill baissa les yeux et hocha lentement la tête.

« Merci, » répondit-il avec douceur.

« J'étais étonné que tu ne me demandes pas pour qui était la Marque du Phénix. Généralement, ça prend moins de deux minutes pour que les gens se renseignent. »

Rémus ne fit que hausser les épaules.

« Ce n'était pas mes affaires. J'ai supposé que si tu voulais en parler, tu le ferais. Une marque comme celle-là est très personnelle. Je… j'en sais quelque chose. »

Le regard de Rémus s'abaissa sur sa main et il tourna son poignet, révélant une série de nombres gravée sur sa peau.

Bill observa le tatouage magique, fait pour s'étendre en même temps que la peau grandissait, dans le cas d'enfants mordus. Il brillait presque sur la peau claire de Rémus, aussi noir que le jour où il avait été imprimé sur son poignet. Rémus avait sa propre Marque des Ténèbres.

« Quel âge avais-tu ? » demanda Bill, les yeux aimantés par la série de chiffres.

Rémus leva sa main et tourna son poignet, regardait la lumière et les ombres jouer sur les nombres, illuminant un chiffre après l'autre. Il répondit avec un profond soupir.

« Trop jeune pour comprendre ce qu'il se passait, trop vieux pour pouvoir oublier un jour. »

Rémus se sentit d'un coup très fatigué.

« Je rentre chez moi, » il dit brusquement.

« J'ai des choses à préparer. Mais je voudrais qu'on se revoie plus tard, ce soir. Viens à mon appartement, nous transplanerons de là. »

« À la forêt des Cèdres Déodar ? »

« Pas de suite. Nous allons devoir faire une escale avant. »

Rémus réalisa qu'il ne pouvait laisser son passé derrière lui au moment où Bill passa la porte. En vérité, il aurait pu bien plus essayer de lui échapper, il ne lui était simplement jamais apparu que quiconque viendrait le chercher.

* * *

Il fit face à une porte qu'il avait pensé ne plus jamais revoir et se demanda combien de démons seraient relâchés avant qu'il ne puisse retourner à sa vie calme et solitaire. Il leva une main pour frapper, mais la porte s'ouvrit avant même qu'il effleure le bois foncé. 

« Je me demandais combien de temps ça prendrait avant que tu viennes ici. »

« Severus, » dit Rémus avec la trace d'un petit sourire au bout des lèvres.

« Ravi de te revoir. Tu terrifies toujours les petits enfants ? »

« Tu les dévores toujours ? »

Bill se tendit derrière Rémus, déplaçant ses pieds.

« C'est bon, Bill, » il indiqua avec un amusement certain dans la voix.

« C'est comme ça que nous jouons. »

D'une façon absolument pas Séverusesque, le Maître des Potions sourit.

« Entrez. »

Rémus et Bill pénétrèrent dans les appartements privés de Severus Snape. Quelques changements s'y étaient opérés depuis la dernière fois que Rémus les avaient vus, des années plus tôt. Les mêmes meubles élégants et éprouvés, les mêmes coloris atroces, et ce chaudron, frémissant sans jamais cesser sur sa table de travail personnelle – sûrement pour une expérience que le Ministère n'aurait pas approuvée. Il y avait plus de livres, plus de rouleaux de parchemin, un chaudron supplémentaire que Rémus observa un moment, mais, à part ça, tout était comme ça avait toujours été, et même si cette pensée rassurait Rémus, elle le rendait également plus nostalgique qu'il ne s'était préparé à l'être.

Rémus et Bill s'assirent dans le canapé du salon de Severus alors qu'il s'installait dans un fauteuil en face d'eux. Sans rien demander, Severus conjura un verre de Graphorn Scotch avec de la glace pour Rémus et un verre de Merlot Noir pour lui.

« Je peux vous offrir quelque chose, M. Weasley ? »

Bill fixa le verre apparu sur la table devant Rémus puis leva son regard sur son visage. Sa confusion par rapport à la scène qui prenait place devant lui était assez attendrissante, et s'ils avaient été ici pour une visite de sympathie, Rémus aurait peut-être fait un commentaire. Mais avec les choses telles qu'elles étaient…

« Juste de l'eau si ça ne vous gêne pas, Professeur, » répondit finalement Bill, semblant sortir de sa stupeur. Presque instantanément, un verre d'eau glacée apparut devant lui.

« Je suppose que tu sais pourquoi nous sommes ici, » commença Rémus, se trouvant mal à l'aise dans cette scène trop confortable.

« Vous traquez le chasseur de loups-garous. »

Subtil, comme toujours, pensa Rémus.

« Comme c'est poétique. »

Severus sourit à nouveau, et Bill gigota d'une façon étrange à côté de Rémus.

« Nous pensons que quelqu'un essaie de guérir des loups-garous, » dit Rémus en ignorant les mouvements de Bill.

La déclaration attira l'attention de Severus et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent.

« Les guérir ? », il demanda, puis ses yeux s'étrécirent.

« Les guérir pour les tuer ? »

« Je ne suis pas convaincu qu'ils avaient l'intention de tuer qui que ce soit. Je crois qu'ils essayaient de perfectionner une formule et ont décidé de recruter des volontaires. S'ils venaient à mourir dans le processus… »

« Qu'il en soit ainsi, » finit Severus.

« Je ne sais rien de quelqu'un qui pourrait chercher un remède, » il commença, ses yeux allant d'avant en arrière comme s'il lisait les mots d'un parchemin.

« Mais, encore une fois, ce genre de recherches ne seraient pas hautement médiatisé, donc je doute que j'aurais pu en avoir des échos quelconques. Pourquoi penses-tu que quelqu'un a trouvé un remède ? »

Severus se laissa glisser en arrière, reposant ses mains sur ses genoux, et croisa ses doigts.

« Certaines des morts les plus récentes, dont Marcus Odeon, trouvent leur origine dans le Sortilège de Mort. Il n'y avait pas une trace d'argent dans son corps. »

« Alors que la plupart des autres ont été tués avec de l'argent ? »

Rémus opina.

« La plupart. Mais pas tous. Il semble y avoir une progression : plus les morts sont anciennes, plus il y a d'argent. Les plus récentes ont été causées par des moyens plus normaux. »

« Et tu penses que la personne même qui les soigne, les tue ? »

« Je le crois. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Je n'en suis pas certain. »

« Mais tu as une idée. » Severus but une longue gorgée de son vin, ne quittant jamais Rémus des yeux.

C'était au tour de Rémus de gigoter. Il avait oublié à quel point Severus le connaissait.

« Pas un loup-garou, pas un être qui n'est pas à 100 humain n'est étranger aux expériences. Nous sommes la dernière frontière inviolée pour de nombreux sorciers désireux de laisser leur nom dans l'histoire. Débarrassez le monde du fléau des hybrides qui rôdent sans chaînes et vous aurez sauvé le genre sorcier. J'ai connu plusieurs Maîtres des Charmes qui avaient essayé de renforcer nos os pour nous empêcher de nous transformer durant la pleine lune. Beaucoup d'experts en métamorphoses ont essayé de nous changer en une bête plus coopérative après le lever de la lune… »

« Et de nombreux Maîtres des Potions vous voient comme un challenge personnel… non comme des individus. »

Rémus sourit.

« Quelques-uns, en effet. »

Severus hocha la tête en connaissance de cause.

« Je peux te le dire d'expérience, Rémus, il est stupide de détruire les bases cruciales de tes travaux. »

Rémus fit une pause pour éclaircir son esprit avant de répliquer. Il était une créature d'instinct, il n'avait pas le choix dans cette affaire. Sa nature le poussait à suivre son intuition où qu'elle le mène. Plus souvent que le contraire, il ne disposait d'aucun supplément à son sens de la survie. Il lui était difficile de faire comprendre cette contrainte aux autres.

« Je pense que la récompense finale compense les pertes potentielles. Je doute qu'ils aient réalisé à quel point leurs essais faisaient du mal aux êtres qu'ils tentaient de guérir. »

« Je ne pense pas que quelqu'un puisse laisser une traînée de cadavres derrière lui sans savoir qu'il blesse. »

« Il ne s'agit pas seulement des décès directs, sur le coup, Severus. Tout le processus est défectueux. L'idée elle-même est fondée sur du vent. » Il fit une pause pour trier ses pensées.

« Être un loup-garou est une part de notre identité. Nous pouvons haïr ce qu'être un loup-garou a engendré dans nos vies, et regretter à jamais ce que nous avons perdu à cause de cela, mais nous sommes le loup autant que le loup est nous. Je ne peux imaginer ma réaction si on m'arrachait soudainement cette part de ma vie, de moi. Mon esprit… »

« Pourrait ne pas être capable de se remettre de la perte. » Severus finit à nouveau sa phrase.

Rémus opina.

« Quelqu'un qui n'est pas un loup-garou, qui n'a jamais eu affaire à la dichotomie que ces personnalités opposées causent, ne réaliserait pas qu'enlever le loup revient à tuer l'homme à moitié. Il restait des traces de potion Tue-Loup dans l'estomac de Marcus. Je ne suis pas sûr qu'il souhaitait être soigné. Je pense que lorsqu'il ne s'est pas transformé comme il aurait dû, il s'est retrouvé tourmenté, frénétique. Je ne crois pas qu'ils aient désiré le tuer, je ne pense pas qu'ils aient eu le choix. Le fait qu'il termine en corps non identifié dans une morgue moldue signifie également, pour moi, qu'il essayait de fuir quelque chose. »

« Fuyait pour sa vie ? »

« Possible, » dit Rémus avec lenteur.

« Je ne suis absolument pas sûr de qui il voulait protéger. »

Severus le l'observa avec des yeux prudents.

« Mais tu as ton idée. »

« Pas vraiment. » Rémus espérait que Severus ne l'accuserait pas de bluff. Il n'était pas prêt à citer des noms.

« On va aller à la forêt des Cèdres Déodar, » intervint Bill. Il fit sursauter Rémus, qui avait presque oublié qu'il était présent.

« Pourquoi ? » demanda Severus.

« Une meute de loups-garous y vit. Le Général Odeon l'a suggérée comme point de départ. »

Les sourcils de Severus se haussèrent et il se tourna vers Rémus. Il était évident qu'il s'interrogeait sur les motivations du Général, tout comme Rémus l'avait fait. Puis, d'un coup, il afficha un sourire forcé.

« Je suppose que c'est cela qui t'as amené ici cette nuit. »

Rémus ne fit que hocher la tête. Les yeux de Bill volaient de Rémus à Severus, en attente d'une explication. En constatant sa confusion, Rémus éclaira sa lanterne.

« Les loups-garous ne sont pas des individus naturellement confiants. Ceux qui ont choisi de vivre dans la nature, à l'opposé de l'intégration aux autres humains, sont particulièrement craintifs. Ils n'apprécieront probablement pas notre intrusion sur leur territoire. J'espérais que Severus nous fournirait un présent à offrir. »

« Tu veux dire, comme pour faire un marché ? »

« Plus un don, » il répondit avec un sourire avant de se retourner vers Severus.

« Puis-je compter sur ton aide ? »

Severus le fixa du regard un instant, comme s'il pesait prudemment le pour et le contre, s'il mesurait sa décision. Rémus savait que c'était un rôle, un de ceux que Severus avait joués et perfectionnés durant les dernières décennies. Il accepterait avec réticence d'aider Rémus, donnerait l'impression que c'était un fardeau pour lui, un drain de temps et de ressources, et s'assurerait que Rémus comprenne quel sacrifice important il faisait.

Et, comme pour lui donner la réplique, Severus commença :

« À voir que tu es assez fou pour aller à une réunion de loups-garous féroces, je suppose que je pourrais sauvegarder ta couverture en le faisant. Regrouper les ingrédients et produire une quantité suffisante de potion n'est pas une tâche facile, ça va prendre du temps. Je vais devoir réarranger complètement mon emploi du temps et utiliser le peu de loisirs qu'il me restait pour le faire. »

Maintenant, c'était au tour de Rémus d'être reconnaissant et élogieux.

« Je sais que c'est beaucoup te demander, Severus, mais il n'y a personne d'autre à qui je pourrais confier la tâche. »

« Non, n'est-ce pas ? » Et la danse était accomplie. Ils jouaient de cette façon.

« Puisque je pense que tu vas vouloir partir dès que possible, je vais commencer de suite. Même si ça veut dire ne pas dormir, je peux être prêt dans trois jours. Durant ce délai, essaie de trouver le meilleur moyen de transporter autant de Tue-Loup. »

« Je le ferais, » dit-il en se levant.

« Merci, Severus. »

Severus hocha la tête et les regarda sortir. Bill ne dit pas un mot avant d'avoir mis une distance certaine entre eux et le Maître des Potions.

« Vous étiez amants. » Il le déclarait, ne le demandait pas.

Rémus voulut rire. Le mot « amants » lui avait toujours évoqué des images de dîner aux chandelles et de longues et romantiques balades – pas tout à fait le bon mot pour définir ce que lui et Severus avait mené.

« Nous avons une longue relation, » il répliqua.

« Et cette relation inclut pas mal de baise. »

Rémus pu rire à cette remarque. Très fort.

« En fait, oui, ça en incluait. »

« Incluait ? Comme à l'imparfait ? Comme dans plus maintenant ? »

« Comme dans plus maintenant. »

« Qu'est-ce qui est arrivé ? »

Rémus n'avait jamais parlé de ça. Sa vie privée était… très privée. Mais Rémus appréciait Bill, lui faisait même confiance, et peut-être qu'il était temps d'en parler à quelqu'un, ne serait-ce que pour prouver que ce n'était pas qu'un produit de son imagination.

« Sirius est arrivé. »

« Tu veux dire… »

« Non, pas ça, » répliqua rapidement Rémus, voulant épargner à Bill d'aller au bout de sa pensée.

« Severus et moi passions beaucoup de temps ensemble lorsque nous étions étudiants. Sirius n'avait jamais aimé l'idée et avait pris sur lui de clore cette association. Pas besoin de dire qu'il pouvait être très efficace pour réaliser ce qu'il avait en tête. Severus et moi avons essayé de nouveau quand je suis devenu enseignant à Poudlard, seulement pour être encore interrompus par l'arrivée de Sirius au château. Il pensait que j'avais introduit Sirius dans l'école et ne m'a pas cru quand j'ai dit ne rien avoir fait de tel. Il ne m'a pas plus cru lorsque j'ai insisté sur le fait que Sirius était innocent, à la fin de tout ça. Ce qui a fini en un tapage spectaculaire, résultat de ce qu'il a laissé entendre de mon affliction à ses Serpentards. »

« C'est pour ça qu'il l'a fait ? C'est pour ça qu'il t'a fait virer ? » Bill était sidéré.

Rémus était touché en voyant Bill outré, mais ce n'était pas juste envers Severus.

« Bill, Severus a voulu que je fasse un choix et je l'ai fait. J'ai choisi mon ami et il ne pouvait vivre avec cela. Si j'étais resté, l'hostilité n'aurait eu de cesse d'augmenter, de la part de chacun d'entre nous, jusqu'à ce que quelque chose de plus idiot que mon départ de Poudlard arrive. Severus et moi nous apportons chacun beaucoup, pas qu'en bien. »

« Tu n'as jamais réessayé ? »

Rémus trouvait intéressant que Bill se montre si curieux à propos de son passé. Il voulut demander pourquoi mais pensa qu'il ferait mieux de s'en passer. À la place, il hocha la tête et dit :

« Juste après que l'Ordre de Phénix entre à nouveau en activité. Mais je vivais au Square Grimmauld et Severus était convaincu qu'il y avait quelque chose entre moi et Sirius. Finalement, j'en ai eu assez. J'avais sous-estimé la haine qu'ils se vouaient l'un à l'autre. J'avais bêtement pensé que leurs sentiments pour moi seraient assez importants pour être le prétexte d'une trêve. J'avais tort. »

« Même après que Rogue ait réalisé que Sirius était vraiment innocent ? »

« Les choses ont empiré à cause de ça. Je ne crois pas que Severus puisse jamais pardonner à Sirius de ne pas être coupable. »

Bill resta calme pendant leur marche jusqu'aux abords d'un village voisin. Rémus se tournait occasionnellement vers lui, intrigué par l'air concentré du visage de Bill. Bill était si jeune, si plein de passion et de feu. C'était affiché sur son visage comme son tatouage s'affichait sur sa peau, exposé au monde, rien ne le cachant. C'était magnifique à regarder, cet assemblage de cheveux roux, peau pâle, encre noire, yeux bleus étincelants. Quand une expression de détermination et d'intensité s'inscrivait sur ces traits, il était presque impossible d'en détourner le regard.

C'était d'ailleurs avec une grande réticence qu'il tourna la tête, ne sachant que trop bien qu'encourager de telles pensées n'apporterait rien. Alors qu'ils continuaient de marcher, Rémus pouvait presque sentir le regard de Bill, sentir les yeux bleus brillants percer la peau à l'arrière de son cou et voyager sur la longueur de son corps. Il était tenté de se retourner et de croiser ce regard.

« Tu veux manger quelque chose ? » interrogea brusquement Bill. Rémus accepta avec empressement et ils prirent la direction d'un pub du coin.

Ce fut un peu plus tard que la vaisselle contenant les restes de leur repas fut débarrassée et que deux verres d'hydromel apparurent devant eux. Bill leva son verre et but une longue, lente gorgée. Donnant l'air d'avoir rassemblé tout son courage, il demanda :

« As-tu déjà pensé à retenter avec Rogue encore une fois ? »

« Non, » dit Rémus franchement.

« Sirius ne peut plus intervenir maintenant. »

« Mais il l'a déjà fait. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? »

« Sirius était mon dernier lien au passé. Si sa mort m'a appris une chose, c'est que tu ne peux retourner chez toi et espérer que tout soit comme tu l'avais laissé. Il n'y a pas de retour en arrière pour moi. Et ça inclut un retour vers Severus. Nous travaillons bien mieux en tant qu'amis. »

« Je… Je ne pense pas qu'il ressente la même chose, » dit Bill, presque comme s'il ne l'avait pas voulu.

« Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ? »

Bill leva la tête et planta son regard dans celui de Rémus.

« C'est lui qui m'a envoyé te trouver. »

Rémus le fixa en retour un instant et sourit.

« Severus fonctionne d'une manière bien mystérieuse, » glissa-t-il dans un souffle.

« Quoi ? »

« Rien », il répondit.

« Severus fait des choses pour des raisons que seul Severus comprend. Je suis sûr qu'il en avait une très spéciale pour t'envoyer me prévenir, mais je doute sincèrement qu'il chérisse plus que moi l'idée d'un retour en arrière. »

« Mais comment tu peux le savoir ? »

« Je le sais, » dit-il, laissant la conversation en rester là. Il ne savait pas s'il serait capable d'y mettre des mots. Rémus et Severus se comprenaient mutuellement d'une manière seule connue de deux personnes dont les destins s'étaient si souvent croisés. En essayant comme ils pouvaient de faire fonctionner les choses entre eux, ils n'arriveraient qu'à se déchirer et ils le savaient tous les deux.

« Je suis désolé de fourrer mon nez partout. Il y a un peu un enjeu personnel là-dedans. »

« Pardon ? » demanda Rémus, surpris. Il était clairement déconcerté par le commentaire.

« Mon frère Charlie a un truc pour Rogue. Je n'aimerais pas le voir finir le cœur brisé. »

« Ho, » dit Rémus avec soulagement – et un rien de déception.

« Je pensais que… Ne t'en occupe pas. Donc, Charlie apprécie Rogue. Que s'est-il passé, les dragons sont devenus lassants et il cherche un nouveau moyen de risquer sa vie ? »

« Un truc du genre. » Bill afficha un grand sourire.

« Je te jure, plus la bestiole est dangereuse, plus Charlie s'y attache. »

Rémus essaya d'imaginer Severus et Charlie, et conclut que l'ensemble ne formait pas une image si horrible. Il y pensait encore trois jours plus tard lorsque lui et Bill allèrent chercher la potion Tue-Loup.

* * *

Ils placèrent les doses de potions dans des récipients de verre ensorcelés pour se maintenir à une température stable. De nouvelles améliorations dans la composition de la Tue-Loup permettaient de ne la prendre que durant quelques jours avant la pleine lune, et non plus pendant une semaine entière, il y en avait donc assez pour que vingt personnes en prennent durant six mois. Toutes les doses individuelles furent ensuite réduites pour tenir à l'intérieur de la boîte, dans la sacoche que Rémus portait par-dessus son épaule. 

Severus se tenait là, silencieux, pendant que Rémus et Bill finissaient de tout empaqueter.

« J'ai peut-être une information pour toi. »

Rémus releva la tête et ses yeux accrochèrent ceux de Severus.

« Je t'écoute, » le pressa-t-il.

« Il semblerait que plusieurs Maîtres des Potions aient été approchés par quelqu'un du Ministère à propos de modifications pour la Tue-Loup. Ce n'est pas grand-chose, mais je devrais obtenir plus d'informations lorsque je pourrais sérieusement interroger des gens. »

Rémus afficha un sourire désabusé et se sentit presque désolé pour tous ceux qui seraient soumis à un interrogatoire de Severus.

Ils avaient quasiment fini leurs paquets quand Severus demanda :

« Tu te souviens que les règles sont différentes lorsqu'on a affaire à une meute sauvage, j'espère ? »

Rémus se figea et se tourna vers lui, un air incrédule au visage.

« Tu n'es pas sérieux. »

« Tu as batifolé avec les moldus pendant un certain temps. Il est normal de penser que tu pourrais ne pas te souvenir de tout ce qui concerne notre monde. »

Sa voix laissait transparaître une touche de douleur. Peu, et certainement pas assez pour que quelqu'un qui n'était pas intimement lié à Severus la remarque, mais Rémus l'avait entendue. Severus s'inquiétait pour lui. S'inquiétait assez pour rester debout soixante-douze heures d'affilée et réussir une tâche presque impossible.

« Je ne suis pas parti si longtemps, » répondit Rémus.

« Je promets d'y aller prudemment. »

Severus opina et Rémus et Bill rejoignirent la porte, se préparèrent pour leur voyage. Avant de partir, Rémus se retourna à nouveau vers son ami.

« Severus, as-tu besoin d'ingrédients tirés des dragons pour tes potions ? »

Bill toussa et commença à s'étouffer.

Severus haussa un sourcil devant l'étrange question et la réaction plutôt particulière de Bill.

« Oui, en effet. Pourquoi me demandes-tu ça ? »

Rémus lui fit un sourire douteux.

« Charlie Weasley travaille au Ministère désormais, et il est chargé de la préservation des dragons. Il serait sûrement capable de t'aider. Tu devrais aller le voir. »

Severus plissa ses yeux noirs.

« Très bien, » dit-il avec lenteur.

Rémus le salua et lui et Bill partirent. À la seconde même où la porte de Severus se referma derrière eux, Bill commença à rire.

« Pourquoi, au nom de tous les saints-machins, as-tu fait ça ? »

« Tout service rendu mérite récompense, » fut tout ce que Rémus prononça, et il suivit le couloir qui menait à l'extérieur du château.

Bill resta planté là à le regarder, clairement troublé. Avec un soupir, il secoua la tête et courut pour le rejoindre.

* * *

La forêt des Cèdres Déodar était une zone montagneuse recouverte d'arbres d'un vert profond, grands et amples avec leurs gracieuses branches tombantes. La région était marquée de vallées profondes et de petits lacs. Quelques visiteurs s'y étaient aventurés, attirés par la promesse de vergers sauvages et de contrées enchanteresses, mais la majorité de la région était demeurée inexplorée à l'exception des créatures qui y vivaient. 

Rémus se tint à la lisière des bois, à l'endroit même où cessait la prairie luxuriante pour céder la place à une forêt dense. Derrière lui se trouvait un paysage ouvert, balayé par le vent, et devant, une zone d'arbres tellement resserrés que la lumière du soleil n'arrivait pas jusqu'au sol. Rémus avait l'impression que sa vie entière était une litanie d'instants où il laissait la lumière dans son dos pour avancer dans les ténèbres. De mémoire, ce serait la première fois qu'il le ferait volontairement.

« Où commence-t-on ? » demanda Bill en regardant par-dessus la cime des grands arbres.

« Suis-moi, » dit-il sur un ton solennel.

« Essaie de ne pas parler, et de rester proche. »

Rémus pénétra dans la forêt, cherchant des yeux la moindre empreinte au sol ou la plus petite branche cassée. Plusieurs heures passèrent en silence comme il se concentrait du mieux qu'il pouvait sur les bruits et les odeurs qui venaient de la forêt, pour une fois reconnaissant d'être le « Limier Humain ». Dans son dos, Bill avait sorti sa baguette et marquait leur chemin en traçant des croix rouges sur le tronc des arbres, dans l'espoir qu'ils ne finissent pas désespérément perdus dans les fourrés.

Rémus allait lui rappeler d'éloigner sa baguette au moindre signe de la présence d'un quelconque hôte de la forêt quand le parfum âcre du cuivre brûlé lui arriva aux narines. Une proie tuée depuis peu. Il inspira profondément et se tourna pour faire face à l'endroit d'où venait l'odeur. Un cerf peut-être, ou quelque chose de plus grand – un élan, possible – et c'était proche. Il se tourna vers Bill et lui fit un bref signe de tête avant de partir en courant vers l'origine de l'odeur.

D'un pas leste, il parcourut le sol de la forêt, attentif à ne pas faire trop de bruit. Bill faisait de son mieux pour le suivre, mais même s'il était plutôt agile, il avait du mal à se maintenir à la hauteur de son ami. Puis Rémus s'arrêta net, si brusquement que Bill faillit lui rentrer dedans.

Quand il releva la tête, Bill trouva Rémus qui le fixait, un doigt pressé sur les lèvres. Bill observa les alentours pour voir, juste par-dessus l'épaule de Rémus, un endroit où une petite flaque de sang s'était formée sur de la terre retournée. Des empreintes de pas et un filet rouge et liquide partaient de l'aire défrichée. Aussi calmement qu'ils le pouvaient, ils suivirent les empreintes et le filet de sang jusqu'à arriver à un groupe de huttes faites de bois lourd. Au centre du cercle formé par les abris, une fosse était entourée de larges rochers, un feu brûlant à l'intérieur. Juste à côté se trouvait la carcasse d'un cerf rouge. Il n'y avait aucun signe des habitants de l'installation.

Sans avertissement ni explication, Rémus se laissa d'un coup glisser sur les genoux et jeta sa baguette plusieurs mètres devant lui. Il plaça ses mains sur son flanc avec raideur, inclina nettement sa tête, exposant son cou. Ce fut un grand soulagement de voir Bill imiter ses actes sans plus de questions. Après plusieurs minutes, des bruits de pas prudents purent être entendus derrière eux.

« Qui êtes-vous ? » interrogea une voix profonde, un râle de baryton.

« Je m'appelle Rémus Lupin. Mon ami est Bill Weasley. Nous sommes venus vous parler. »

« Alors parlez. »

« Nous ne sommes pas là pour vous créer des problèmes, nous cherchons de l'aide. »

Des minutes passèrent avant que Rémus ne perçoive des mouvements sur sa gauche. Il se retrouva brutalement face à un homme grand, bien au-delà des six pieds, couvert d'une veste faite de différentes fourrures d'animaux. De longs cheveux blancs attachés à la base de son cou. Bien que son visage fût ridé et marqué de fatigue, Rémus estimait qu'il ne devait être qu'en fin de cinquantaine. Une longue griffe rouge pendait au bout d'une cordelette autour de son cou, montrant qu'il s'agissait du chef. Il se courba par-dessus Rémus et inhala profondément.

« Tu es l'un d'entre nous, » il constata, de la surprise dans la voix.

« Je suis l'un d'entre vous, » dit Rémus, redressant sa tête.

« Et ton ami ne l'est pas. »

« Ne lui en tenez pas rigueur, ce n'est pas de sa faute. »

Le grand homme sourit, assez chaleureusement pour encourager Rémus à demander :

« Puis-je me lever ? »

Il observa Rémus un instant avant de tendre la main pour le relever. Lorsqu'il le fit, quelques autres personnes apparurent des broussailles où elles s'étaient cachées. Un homme plus petit, bien plus jeune aida Bill à se remettre sur pied.

Le grand homme s'était autrefois appelé Nathaniel Reardon, on le nommait désormais Père. Il avait été mordu à dix-sept ans, quelques jours à peine après avoir fini ses études. Son éducation avait fait de lui le chef du groupe, suivre un enseignement quelconque s'avérant très difficile pour la plupart des gens de leur espèce.

À l'origine, quinze loups-garous avaient fondé la communauté, une vingtaine d'années auparavant. Seuls six de ce groupe y demeuraient toujours. La meute comptait actuellement douze membres, tous avaient volontairement coupé la plupart de leurs liens avec le reste du monde et avaient choisi de vivre dans la nature où ils ne seraient pas stigmatisés pour ce qu'ils étaient.

Beaucoup étaient venus puis repartis durant les vingt dernières années. Certains appréciaient la liberté qu'offrait la communauté, d'autres ne supportaient pas bien la transition. Ils construisaient des abris, chassaient pour se nourrir, récoltaient les fruits qu'offrait la forêt, menaient des vies paisibles.

Ils bénéficiaient d'un contact dans la ville la plus proche, cent miles plus au Sud, qui les aidait. Il s'agissait d'un loup-garou dont la famille avait assez d'influence pour prendre soin de lui et le maintenir hors de portée des opinions traditionnelles. Il fournissait au clan des potions médicinales, de la nourriture durant l'hiver, et, le plus important, des livres. Le tout pris en compte, ça n'était pas de mauvaises conditions d'existence, pensait Rémus. Une vie solitaire peut-être, mais rien de pire que celle qu'il s'était bâtie. Au moins, ils étaient présents les uns pour les autres. Rémus avait Desmond et Millie, pas grand-chose de plus.

Père dirigeait le clan et essayait d'apprendre aux membres tout ce qu'il pouvait de la magie. La meute ne disposait que de quatre baguettes, et toutes avaient vu des jours meilleurs. Ils pratiquaient une magie basique, juste assez pour maintenir le feu continuellement allumé, soigner des blessures mineures, purifier l'eau, conserver la nourriture. Ils connaissaient peu du monde extérieur, mais étaient tous au courant de ce qu'était la potion Tue-Loup et furent reconnaissants. Quelques-uns des membres les plus âgés commençaient à souffrir de plus en plus de leurs transformations et accueillirent le sursis à bras ouverts.

« J'ai mené toute la conversation, » dit Père, affable. Ils s'assirent autour du feu où ils avaient mangé et parlé de l'histoire de la meute.

« Tu as dit que vous étiez venus pour recevoir de l'aide. »

« En partie, » commença Rémus.

« Mais il y a plus, malheureusement. Nous sommes aussi venus vous avertir. »

« Nous avertir ? » dit Frère Cadet, le jeune loup-garou qui avait aidé Bill à se relever lors de leur arrivée.

« Quelqu'un blesse les loups-garous. »

Père soupira.

« Ce n'est pas nouveau. »

Rémus secoua la tête.

« Il le fait en nous guérissant et seulement après, en nous tuant. »

Le sourire de Père s'effaça rapidement.

« Guérir ? Il n'y a pas de remède. »

Bill intervint.

« On trouve des corps de loups-garous qui ne sont plus des loups-garous, tués par autre chose que de l'argent. Presque deux douzaines de loups-garous sont déjà morts, ça dure depuis six mois, maintenant. »

« Est-ce que des étrangers sont venus par ici ? Autres que nous, bien sûr, » ajouta Rémus.

« Non. » Père ponctua sa réponse d'un mouvement de tête.

« Rien de plus que d'ordinaire. Nos seuls visiteurs étaient des loups-garous à la recherche d'un refuge. Certains restent, d'autres non. »

« Avez-vous eu des arrivées sans que les gens restent, ces six derniers mois ? »

« Plusieurs. »

« L'une d'entre elles était-elle un jeune homme d'environ 5 pieds 11 pouces, la peau claire, les yeux bleus, des cheveux marron clair ? »

« Marcus, » dit Frère Cadet d'un ton coupant.

Bill se tourna vers lui.

« Marcus, » affirma-t-il en hochant la tête.

« Il est mort ? »

Bill hocha de nouveau la tête.

Un murmure courut dans le petit groupe. Rémus remarqua que Père semblait particulièrement dérangé.

« Vous vous souvenez de lui ? » il demanda.

Père acquiesça.

« Il est venu ici il y a plusieurs mois – un jeune homme très calme qui pleurait la nuit. Marcus disait qu'il cherchait un sanctuaire mais il m'avait semblé chercher des réponses. Il avait été mordu, il y a plusieurs années mais ne s'était jamais entendu avec le loup. »

Père dirigea son attention sur Bill.

« Un loup-garou qui n'est pas arrivé à s'entendre avec le loup a de grandes chances de finir fou, à cause d'un esprit divisé. Il continue à croire que lui et le loup sont deux entités distinctes, alors qu'en fait, elles ne font qu'un. Un loup-garou qui nie l'attrait de la lune sera déchiré. Si quelqu'un se voit comme un monstre, il oublie comment être un homme. Marcus ne savait pas ce qu'il était. Il voulait que nous lui disions. »

« Et vous ne pouviez pas ? »

Père remua lentement la tête.

« Comment juger de la valeur d'un homme ? » il commença, d'un air maussade.

« Qui peut marquer la limite entre un être humain et une bête ? Entre une créature et un monstre ? Ce sont des choses que tout loup-garou doit arriver à comprendre par lui-même. Marcus traînait ici avec lenteur, puis nous avons découvert qu'il était parti, un matin. Plus aucune trace de lui, comme s'il n'était jamais venu. Comme s'il n'avait jamais existé. »

La nuit arriva rapidement sur eux, et l'épuisement de leur voyage les rattrapa à la façon d'un Cognard malhonnête. Ils partagèrent un abri destiné aux visiteurs de passage. Rémus s'allongea sur son lit pliant, se demandant s'il s'agissait de la pièce dans laquelle le jeune Marcus avait dormi. S'était-il reposé sur ce lit ? Sa tête avait-elle touché cet oreiller ? Ses pieds avaient-ils soulevé la même poussière ? Avait-il respiré le même air ?

Le fil de ses pensées se rompit lorsqu'il réalisa que quelqu'un se tenait à l'entrée et essayait scruter l'intérieur. Rémus bougea aussi lentement qu'il le pouvait jusqu'à arriver à la limite de l'ouverture.

« Tu as quelque chose à dire, » murmura-t-il.

« La forêt est un endroit dangereux, » dit la voix étouffée, facilement reconnaissable comme celle de Frère Cadet.

« Je ne suis pas étranger aux dangers présents dans la forêt, » il répondit tranquillement.

« Ce n'est pas le moment de jouer, Rémus. Écoute bien, s'il te plaît. Certains présents, ce soir, n'ont pas été surpris par les nouvelles que tu as apportées, ni par la possibilité d'une guérison, ni par le destin de Marcus. Beaucoup, même ceux qui appellent cet endroit un foyer depuis des années, feraient n'importe quoi pour se débarrasser de leur… condition. Certains qui acceptent de faire des sacrifices lorsqu'ils en ont besoin. »

Rémus se rapprocha de la porte et chuchota, aussi calmement que possible :

« Y a-t-il quelqu'un, ici, responsable de la mort de Marcus ? »

« Ils en savent plus qu'ils ne le laissent paraître. Malheureusement, c'est tout ce que je sais. Pour le moment. En attendant, je pense que ton enquête vous mènera ailleurs. »

Il y eut un frottement doux de feuilles puis le silence.

Il écouta le vent siffler entre les branches des arbres, l'appel d'une chouette durant sa chasse nocturne, et le son mélodieux de centaines d'insectes.

« La forêt est un endroit dangereux, » il murmura, au moment où il se tournait pour voir Bill, assis dans son lit pliant, le dos appuyé contre le mur et les yeux dans le vide.

« Tu es en danger ici, » il commenta, la voix rendue rugueuse par le sommeil, ou par quelque chose d'autre.

« Je suis en danger n'importe où, » répondit Rémus.

« Je pensais… »

« Tu pensais pouvoir me protéger ? »

Bill baissa les yeux sur ses mains alors qu'elles agrippaient une couverture élimée. « J'espérais. »

Rémus était touché par le sentiment de Bill. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas entendu une telle chose, ou l'avait ressentie comme vraie.

* * *

Ils partirent au lever du soleil, ayant décidé de marcher plutôt que de transplaner hors de la forêt. Si Rémus était honnête avec lui-même, il aurait admis que la raison principale pour laquelle il voulait partir était qu'en restant plus longtemps, il n'en aurait peut-être plus eu le courage. Ils avaient ce que presque tous les loups-garous perdaient lors de la morsure – une famille. Alors que le reste du monde les évitait, ils avaient créé un havre où ils étaient acceptés et compris. Où ils trouvaient de la compassion et des compagnons. Leur existence primitive semblait un prix bien infime en contrepartie de tout cela. Rémus n'avait pas ressenti ce genre de connexion profonde avec quelqu'un depuis ses études, et tous ceux avec qui il avait partagé ce lien étaient morts. 

Il pensait aux yeux de Lily quand la balle frappa sa poitrine.

* * *

Des rêves fiévreux, comme les appelait sa mère. Des images si réelles qu'il pensait pouvoir les toucher, sentir le sang qui courait dans ses veines. Le goûter. Il pouvait sentir la douleur, même s'il n'avait aucune idée de l'endroit d'où elle venait. 

Généralement, ils étaient parmi les effets secondaires d'un traumatisme grave. Quand il était enfant, et que son corps avait encore besoin de s'habituer à la souffrance de la transformation, ils hantaient sa convalescence durant plusieurs jours. Il n'en avait pas eu depuis quinze ans.

Celui-ci était particulièrement vif. Harry était mort, Ron paralysé, Hermione aveugle. Severus avait été mutilé, Bill suppliait, demandait pitié. Ce n'est que lorsqu'il vit Sirius, un cadavre pourrissant à la peau déchiquetée, qu'il réalisa que ce n'était qu'un rêve. Par la suite, il comprit qu'il n'était plus dans la forêt, plus en train de marcher avec Bill. Et la douleur qui brûlait son corps délirant n'était pas née de son imagination.

Ses yeux s'ouvrirent d'un coup et il hoqueta à la recherche d'air. Il ne pouvait pas respirer et à chaque essai vain, la douleur dans sa poitrine grandissait de façon exponentielle.

« Poppy ! » cria quelqu'un, et dans les secondes qui suivirent, le visage prématurément ridé, rond, de Mme Pomfresh entra dans son champ de vision. Elle fit couler un liquide visqueux dans sa gorge et le força à avaler. Cela avait un goût de cendre et d'herbes et raclait sa gorge à vif en descendant, mais il put respirer presque instantanément. Elle lui fit boire quelques liquides de plus, lui posa des questions auxquelles elle ne le laissait pas répondre, le toucha et le tâta jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit satisfaite.

Jusqu'à son départ, il n'avait pas remarqué Bill, peau pâle et yeux rouges, dans la chaise en face de son lit. Les tasses de café abandonnées et la pile de cigarettes écrasées dans une soucoupe témoignaient de jours passés à attendre, bien qu'il ait toujours sur le dos les mêmes vêtements que la dernière fois que Rémus l'avait vu. Il s'aventura à penser que s'il regardait de plus près, il verrait que les cigarettes qui ruinaient la soucoupe étaient les siennes.

Il aurait aussi pu deviner que c'était Bill qui avait appelé Poppy.

« Combien de temps ? » il demanda, formant les mots avec ses lèvres plus qu'en les prononçant à voix haute.

« Une semaine. »

« Que… »

« Une balle d'argent, » l'interrompit Bill, probablement pour lui épargner toute parole.

« Elle a raté ton cœur de peu, mais a tout de même perforé un poumon. J'ai réussi à retirer la balle rapidement et à réparer quelques dégâts. La plupart des gens meurent instantanément, donc que mes médiocres compétences médicales aient aidé tient du miracle. Je te suggère d'aller à l'église ou quoi que ce soit, et de commencer à remercier le dieu de ton choix, parce que c'est la seule chose qui peut t'avoir sauvé. »

Rémus sourit et abaissa sa tête sur l'oreiller. Il ferma les yeux alors que Bill continuait de parler.

« J'ai contacté ma mère – pendant la guerre, on avait ces bracelets, enchantés pour nous contacter en cas d'urgence ; ils ont un charme de localisation et permettent d'envoyer un message de dix secondes – je lui ai dit que tu étais salement blessé et lui ai demandé d'amener de l'aide. Cinq minutes plus tard environ, Mme Pomfresh, Snape, McGonagall, Harry, Hermione, et la moitié de ma sacrée famille se sont pointés. On t'a traité sur place du mieux qu'on a pu et on t'a ramené ici. Tu as eu besoin d'une dialyse urgente pour dégager les dernières traces d'argent dans ton sang. Tu peux remercier Hermione, à propos. Elle s'est avérée être de ton groupe et plutôt volontaire d'être vidée de son sang. »

Rémus pouvait imaginer la scène. Il y avait eu un tas de cris et de batailles. Severus avait sûrement imposé des potions à Poppy, menaçant sa vie si elle échouait à les administrer. Harry, bien sûr, inspectait tout ce que Severus avait proposé, lançant des regards haineux quand il ne pouvait rien détecter de mal-intentionné dans les concoctions ; malgré tout ce qui était arrivé, ces deux-là se haïssaient toujours avec une étonnante intensité. Minerva leur avait dit à tous de se taire ou elle vidait la pièce de ses occupants. Molly s'était fait du mauvais sang, et Ron lui avait dit que tout allait bien se passer et que, par pitié, qu'elle se calme. Ce qu'il ne pouvait pas imaginer était ce que Bill avait fait.

Sans doute ce qu'il faisait maintenant – s'asseoir et attendre.

Toute pensée s'envola cependant, quand il sentit le lit se creuser et un poids reposer sur son pelvis. Bill était monté sur le lit et avait enfourché les hanches fragiles de Rémus. Il courba le dos et prit le visage de Rémus dans ses mains, l'attirant au sien jusqu'à être nez contre nez, une simple respiration entre eux.

« Je ne peux pas t'aimer, » la voix râpeuse, serrée et douloureuse. « Je ne peux pas. »

Alors il se pencha et pressa ses lèvres sur celles de Rémus. C'était un baiser dur, étrange et désespéré, presque cruel.

Bill se recula, ses yeux élargis et rendus brillants par des larmes qui n'avaient pas coulé. Il baissa la tête et se recroquevilla de façon à ce que sa tête repose sur la poitrine de Rémus.

« Je ne peux pas. » Il laissa échapper dans une faible plainte, juste où la blessure par balle marquait encore le torse de Rémus.

« Je ne peux pas t'aimer non plus, » murmura Rémus, juste avant de fermer les yeux et de sombrer dans le sommeil.

* * *

Ses rêves fiévreux revinrent, mais Harry, Ron, Hermione, même Severus, étaient partis. Tout ce qui restait était Bill, et de la douleur. 

Dans ses rêves, les cheveux de Bill étaient de nouveau longs. De longues tresses rousses tombaient à sa taille et ondulaient délicatement dans une brise qui n'existait pas. La Marque du Phénix ornait toujours son cou et quand Bill enleva sa chemise, Rémus découvrit que la marque descendait sur sa poitrine jusqu'à dépasser ses hanches. Rémus suivit la piste sombre sur la longueur du corps de Bill pour trouver qu'elle menait à un puit de noirceur, épaisse comme du goudron, qui engloba entièrement Bill.

Ses yeux s'ouvrirent brusquement et il sentit les draps emmêlés autour de son corps, saturés de sueur. Il arracha le drap du dessus seulement pour se retrouver à frissonner de façon incontrôlable quand sa peau trempée entra en contact avec l'air de la nuit.

« Du calme, Rémus. »

Severus émergea d'un coin sombre et marcha jusqu'à lui. Avec un geste de baguette, il sécha la literie et la replaça sur la peau glacée de Rémus. Avec un calme précis, il amena plusieurs fioles de la table de chevet et les porta, une à une, aux lèvres de Rémus, le forçant à boire. Rémus reconnut une des potions comme étant de la Tue-Loup, ce qui signifiait que la pleine lune n'était que dans quelques jours. Il devait avoir été inconscient pendant longtemps.

Bientôt, sa respiration et sa température se stabilisèrent et il fut capable de parler.

« Combien de temps en plus ? » dit-il, sa voix sèche se craquelant à chaque syllabe.

« Ta fièvre a finalement cessé, » répondit Severus.

« Tu devrais pouvoir quitter le lit dans quelques jours. »

Il voulut demander où était Bill, mais il ne savait plus vraiment s'il n'avait pas imaginé toute l'histoire. Une part de lui souhaitait que ce soit le cas. Une part de lui pouvait encore sentir les lèvres légèrement gercées pressées contre les siennes.

« J'ai renvoyé William chez lui, » fit remarquer Severus et Rémus se demanda s'il utilisait ses dons de Légilimens ou s'il connaissait simplement Rémus mieux qu'il n'aurait dû.

« Il n'a pas quitté ton chevet depuis que nous t'avons trouvé, je lui ai dit que sa présence ici ne te guérirait en aucun cas plus vite. Elle aurait, par contre, réussi à accélérer la détérioration rapide de sa propre santé et nous n'avions pas de lit pour nous occuper de quelqu'un d'aussi négligent. »

« Si agréable, Severus, » dit Rémus avec tout ce qu'il pouvait faire qui puisse avoir le plus l'air d'un sourire.

« Je ne peux pas laisser tout le monde voir mon côté peluche. J'ai une réputation à garder. » Il sourit en retour.

Rémus s'allongea et ferma les yeux.

« Vais-je aller bien ? »

« Tu vivras, » déclara gravement Severus, « mais ta prochaine transformation sera particulièrement douloureuse. J'ai ajouté un relaxant musculaire à ta potion, ce qui devrait aider, mais je recommanderais quand même que tu m'autorises à t'administrer un sédatif pendant la prochaine pleine lune. Tu préfèreras ne pas être conscient pour ça. »

Severus n'était pas du genre à donner un sédatif aux loups-garous durant la transformation. Premièrement, il se fichait que ce soit un processus douloureux ; la vie était douloureuse et personne ne pouvait l'éviter, seulement apprendre à se débrouiller avec. Severus était pragmatique. Deuxièmement, plus important, la dose de sédatif nécessaire pour assommer un loup-garou adulte tuerait la majorité des humains normaux. Il y avait aussi la possibilité que le loup-garou se réveille sans pouvoir se souvenir d'avoir subi la transformation, ce qui ravagerait son esprit et provoquerait une frénésie incontrôlable. Que Severus suggère les sédatifs comme meilleure façon d'agir inquiétait Rémus.

« Que ferais-tu ? » demanda-t-il.

Severus ne s'était pas préparé à la question et fut visiblement surpris. Après un moment, il répondit.

« Je ne m'autoriserai jamais à être inconscient, quelles que soient les circonstances. »

« Donc, moi non plus. »

« Rémus… »

« Non, Severus. Nous connaissons tous les deux les myriades de choses qui pourraient mal se passer et je préfère affronter une douleur extrême que la possibilité de me réveiller et devenir taré. »

Severus resta calme jusqu'à ce qu'il semble accepter le fait que Rémus avait raison. Avec un léger hochement de tête, il recula et s'assit dans la chaise auparavant occupée par Bill.

« J'ai mené une petite enquête pendant ta convalescence, » déclara soudainement Severus, et Rémus lui fut reconnaissant de changer rapidement de sujet, pour leur bien à tous les deux. « De nombreuses autorités dirigeantes concernées par les loups-garous, et plus spécialement celles qui ont un rôle dans le développement de la potion Tue-Loup, ont été approchées par un groupe privé qui désirait tester certaines nouveautés. Cela expliquerait pourquoi je n'en ai pas entendu parler, puisque les gens ne sont pas bavards lorsqu'il s'agit de ce genre de recherches, personne n'a envie de quelqu'un qui fasse obstacle sur la route du succès. Cependant, j'ai pu apprendre que plusieurs avaient refusé. »

« Pourquoi auraient-ils refusé ? »

« Il y avait là quelques enjeux éthiques. »

« Est-ce que ça concernerait le massacre d'une espèce ? »

« Non, personne n'a ne serait-ce que considéré ça comme possible. Ils n'avaient pas été informés que les loups-garous pourraient être blessés. Non, les hésitations paraissaient centrées autour de l'identité du demandeur. Un individu, apparemment, qui ne portait qu'une affection très limitée aux créatures magiques, et personne ne pouvait donner une réponse concrète quand venait le pourquoi quelqu'un chercherait un remède destiné à des créatures dont il se fichait. »

« Bennet Wharton. »

Severus hocha la tête.

« Le problème est que personne ne veut en témoigner. Après avoir parlé des morts, pas un d'entre eux ne s'est montré expansif. »

« Comment es-tu arrivé à simplement leur faire admettre que c'était lui ? »

Severus se fendit d'un grand sourire.

« Je peux me montrer très convaincant. »

Rémus n'avait aucun doute de cela.

« En as-tu parlé à quelqu'un d'autre ? »

« Non. En vérité, je n'étais même pas sûr de t'en parler. »

« Pour quelle raison ? »

Fidèle à lui-même, Severus ne répondit pas, et préféra changer de sujet d'une manière tout à fait théâtrale.

« M. Weasley était très inquiet à ton propos, » dit-il.

Rémus prit la mouche.

« Bill a vu un ami se faire attaquer, c'est bien normal qu'il ait été perturbé. »

« Peu d'amis seraient aussi torturés qu'il l'était, Rémus. »

« Je sais ce que tu essayes de sous-entendre, Severus, et je crois que tu fais erreur. D'ailleurs, tu fais une marieuse horrible. »

« Premièrement, je suis offensé par le terme marieuse ; ça impliquerait que je t'aie envoyé William pour des raisons autres que le fait qu'il se soit avéré être le meilleur candidat pour cette tâche, et c'est tout simplement une mauvaise interprétation des faits. Deuxièmement, c'est toi qui te trompe. William n'agissait pas comme un ami fidèle. Il mettait un enjeu bien plus gros dans ta santé. Bien plus personnel. »

« Il est hétérosexuel, » insista Rémus.

Severus sourit.

« Pas exclusivement. »

Rémus savait que ce n'était pas la peine de s'opposer à Severus quand celui-ci pensait qu'il avait raison, c'est-à-dire, chaque fois qu'ils se battaient. Mais Rémus avait besoin de parler à quelqu'un, et d'une certaine façon, Severus semblait être le seul qui puisse comprendre. Peut-être qu'il était temps d'éclairer tout ça.

« Je pense qu'il m'a embrassé. »

« Tu penses qu'il l'a fait ? » Il haussa un infernal sourcil.

« Je ne suis pas sûr que ça n'ait pas été un rêve. »

Severus hocha la tête.

« Donc, il t'a peut-être embrassé. Rien d'autre ? »

« Nous avons parlé. Brièvement. »

« Et qu'a-t-il dit ? » il interrogea avec lenteur.

Rémus soupira doucement.

« Il a dit qu'il ne pouvait pas m'aimer. »

C'était exceptionnel dans leur histoire que Severus se montre si patient.

« Et qu'as-tu dit ? »

Rémus détourna le regard.

« J'ai dit que je ne pouvais pas l'aimer non plus. »

« Et bien, voilà une chose incroyablement stupide à dire. »

« Ce n'est pas possible, Severus, et tu le sais, » il dit, gigotant dans le lit qui lui semblait d'un coup bien trop étroit.

« Et pourquoi ? »

Il se retourna pour regarder Severus dans les yeux.

« Parce que ceux que j'aime meurent. »

Severus s'appuya sur le dossier de sa chaise et le fixa, levant ses mains pour caresser son menton alors qu'il réfléchissait aux mots de Rémus.

« J'ai des raisons de penser, » commença-t-il, « que peut-être que M. Weasley ressent la même chose. »

« C'est possible, » dit Rémus avec un léger haussement d'épaules.

« Bien, donc, il me semble que vous deux n'avez rien à perdre. En suivant ta logique, vous mourrez tous les deux de toute façon. Au moins, tu succomberais avec le sourire aux lèvres. »

Rémus rit et amena rapidement sa main à sa poitrine, où la douleur se déclenchait à chaque secousse.

« Tu es un vrai salaud, tu sais. »

« C'est mon lot dans la vie, oui. »

Ils restèrent calmes après ça. Severus continua d'administrer des potions et Rémus continua de penser à Bill. Il avait tellement essayé d'éviter les complications durant sa vie, mais il semblait qu'il n'avait que peu à dire dans l'affaire.

* * *

Rémus n'eut rien à faire pendant les jours suivants, à part penser. Être sur une affaire était une entreprise hasardeuse et dévorante. Pour trouver des réponses, on devait poser les bonnes questions. Poser les mauvaises questions le mènerait à des routes qui ne devaient pas être suivies. Perdre du temps pouvait signifier perdre des vies. De nombreuses vies. Rémus avait déjà assez de sang sur les mains. 

Bennet Wharton cherchait des renseignements, mais était-ce suffisant pour s'avancer ? Trouver le lien entre lui et les meurtres serait délicat, surtout sans que personne ne soit décidé à parler. Il était possible que Wharton ne soit pas seul, mais qu'il ait demandé des renseignements pour le compte de quelqu'un d'autre – quelqu'un qui utilisait les relations dont disposait Wharton pour rencontrer les bonnes personnes. Quelqu'un de plus puissant que Wharton, quelqu'un qui avait plus de ressources. Et beaucoup, beaucoup de Gallions.

Puis la question devint : pourquoi trouver un remède pour les loups-garous ?

La première idée de Rémus fut que quelqu'un recherchait la célébrité qui irait avec une telle découverte. Ce serait la réussite du siècle. Mais les méthodes utilisées dans ce but excluaient cette hypothèse. Le meurtre d'autant de créatures, qu'ils soient loups-garous ou entièrement humains, viendrait tâcher toute la gloire qu'aurait pu apporter la découverte. Rémus savait combien les gens détestaient se salir les mains.

Son idée suivante portait sur un loup-garou. Bien sûr, il profiterait immédiatement des bénéfices d'une telle innovation. Mais peu disposaient des ressources nécessaires pour simplement essayer de chercher un remède, sans parler de prolonger les recherches durant des mois, voire des années.

Quelque chose frappa Rémus lorsqu'il pensa à cela, une empreinte laissée par une conversation qui remuait au fond de son esprit. Il perdit le fil de ses pensées, de toute façon, quand la porte craqua en s'ouvrant et que Bill Weasley entra.

« Salut, » dit-il doucement.

« Bill, » répondit Rémus. Il pensa que c'était le moment où l'un d'entre eux devrait dire quelque chose. Mais qu'il soit damné s'il savait quoi.

« Comment te sens-tu ? »

« Bien. Compte tenu de la situation. »

« C'est bien. »

Apparemment, Bill non plus n'avait pas le moindre indice quant à quoi dire. Constater son malaise poussa Rémus à passer à autre chose le plus vite possible.

« J'ai réfléchi à l'affaire et aux suspects potentiels. Severus a apporté des informations intéressantes… »

« Donc je suppose que tu ne veux pas en parler, » dit Bill en fronçant les sourcils.

Rémus trouva alors beaucoup d'intérêt à ses mains.

« J'avais supposé que tu ne voulais pas. J'essayais de t'épargner. »

« Je ne suis pas un enfant. Je suis un idiot, mais pas un enfant. On pourrait, on devrait, éclairer tout ça. »

« Il n'y a rien à éclairer. Il… »

« Il y a beaucoup à éclairer, » insista Bill.

« Non, rien, » répondit franchement Rémus.

« Tu ne peux pas juste tirer un trait dessus. Tu ne peux pas juste oublier que c'est arrivé. »

« Bill… »

« Est-ce que tu as la moindre idée de ce que ça m'a fait de te voir à terre ? » Bill coupa, comme s'il voulait que ça sorte avant que son courage ne lui fasse défaut.

« La première chose que j'ai pensé, c'était '_Pas encore'_. Sans savoir pourquoi je te mettais dans la même catégorie que Fleur. Que ma femme. Tu es tombé au sol et en une seconde, j'ai compris que j'étais peut-être amoureux de toi, et que je t'avais perdu. Perdu avant même d'avoir eu l'occasion de te le dire. Ensuite, j'ai dû m'asseoir ici pendant des jours et te regarder de tordre de douleur sans aucun moyen de communiquer avec toi. C'était comme si je mourrais et je ne peux pas traverser ça… Pas encore une fois. »

Peut-être qu'il fallait discuter de quelque chose, finalement.

« Bill, » commença Rémus, faiblement.

« On a été amenés l'un vers l'autre par les circonstances, c'est la raison pour laquelle certains sentiments peuvent se dévelop… »

« Je t'ai dit que je n'étais pas un enfant. J'ai déjà été amoureux ; je sais comment c'est. »

« Bien, » Rémus avait presque crié, « Peut-être que tu es amoureux de moi. Tu m'as aussi dit que tu ne pouvais pas m'aimer. Alors qu'est-ce que je suis censé tirer de tout ça exactement ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux de moi ? Ou est-ce que c'est que tu attends que je fasse un geste, une sorte de déclaration pour que tu puisses ôter toute responsabilité de ta part dans ce qui s'est passé ? Pour que tu puisses partir la conscience sereine, sans te sentir coupable ? Si c'est le cas, tu perds ton temps. Tu répètes que tu n'es pas un enfant alors arrête d'agir comme tel. Si tu veux quelque chose, prends-le, sinon, il y a du travail qui n'attend que nous pour être fait. »

C'était dur. Plus dur qu'il ne l'avait voulu, mais il devait arrêter tout ça avant que ça devienne encore plus compliqué.

Il avait à moitié espéré de Bill qu'il parte, qu'il ouvre la porte contre laquelle il s'appuyait, et qu'il la claque. Il avait à moitié espéré de Bill qu'il crie et qu'il lui dise quel crétin et quel lâche il était, ce qui n'aurait été que trop vrai. Ce qu'il n'avait pas espéré de Bill était qu'il saute sur le lit et lui grimpe dessus.

À l'instant où leurs lèvres se touchèrent, à l'instant où il sentit des doigts forts glisser dans ses cheveux et un corps chaud se presser sur le sien, toutes ces espérances passèrent par la fenêtre, accompagnées par l'anxiété et la peur qui lui avaient retourné les entrailles depuis qu'il avait entendu la voix de Bill au téléphone. Il voulait tout ça. Il le voulait désespérément.

Leur position était étrange et la douleur lancinante dans la poitrine de Rémus n'était pas encore complètement apaisée, mais avec la pleine lune le jour suivant et l'odeur intense du musc sur la peau de Bill, Rémus ne put s'arrêter. Rémus s'allongea, entraînant Bill avec lui pour que son corps s'étende en travers du sien. Une main se referma sur la chute de reins de Bill, l'autre étreignant l'arrière de sa cuisse. Bill n'avait pas cessé un instant savourer sa bouche, glissant une langue chaude, souple, entre les lèvres entrouvertes de Rémus.

Des mains affamées commencèrent à tirer sur les vêtements et des lambeaux d'étoffes formèrent vite des piles dispersées dans la pièce. Bill commença à mordiller et embrasser le menton de Rémus, descendant jusqu'à la base de la nuque, plongeant ses dents à l'endroit où se rencontrent les épaules et le cou. Quand Bill mordit, les yeux de Rémus montèrent au ciel. Le loup qui se terrait dans la moelle de ses os reconnaissait et approuvait le geste de revendication.

Bill adoucit sa morsure et commença à sucer la peau sensible, un grondement roula dans la poitrine de Rémus. Bill gémit en réaction à ce son, envoyant de petites ondes le long de la peau chaude de Rémus. Rémus ne put que grogner plus fort et fit vivement basculer Bill sur le dos.

« Pas si fragile, après tout, » murmura Bill en souriant.

« Je guéris vite. »

* * *

Le soleil se levait sur un jour nouveau. Tout semblait presque poétique. 

Rémus se réveilla pour voir la lumière du soleil percer à travers la fenêtre et Bill Weasley voler les couvertures. Il fixa les cheveux roux qui planaient sur le visage de Bill, taquinant le bout de son nez. Rémus leva la main pour accrocher les mèches relâchées derrière l'oreille de Bill, mais sa main fut attirée par le tatouage qui ornait son cou et le haut de son torse. Il fut surpris de constater que les sensations y étaient identiques au reste de la peau : doux et lisse comme du velours, chaud de sommeil. Ça paraissait presque faux, en fait. Comme si le tatouage aurait dû lui brûler le bout des doigts, ou être aussi rêche que du papier de verre. En dépit des raisons de son existence, il était magnifique et Rémus se sentit le devoir d'en embrasser le moindre centimètre.

Il pressa ses lèvres juste à l'arrière de l'oreille de Bill et continua de placer de tendres baisers à la limite de la marque. Un soupir satisfait le prévint du réveil de son amant et de son approbation des méthodes de Rémus pour accueillir un jour nouveau. Rémus posa son menton sur la poitrine de Bill et leva les yeux sur lui à travers ses cils.

« Bonjour. »

Bill sourit.

« Le meilleur que j'ai jamais connu. »

Il attira Rémus à lui et l'embrassa sans hésitation.

Rémus pensa que c'était facile. Bien plus facile que ça n'aurait dû l'être de mettre tous ses doutes de côté et d'y plonger, quoi que ça pouvait être. Bill était chaleureux et enthousiaste et il avait besoin de Rémus exactement comme Rémus avait besoin de lui. Ils n'étaient que deux hommes, abîmés par la vie, mais qui pourraient être capable de se soigner l'un l'autre.

Bill dit ne vouloir passer la matinée qu'à traîner sans rien faire à part explorer le corps de Rémus et trouver l'endroit qui faisait faire _ce_ bruit à Rémus, mais Rémus lui rappela qu'il était encore un patient de l'infirmerie, et qu'en tant que tel, Mme Pomfresh arriverait d'un moment à l'autre pour voir s'il allait bien. Bill insista sur le fait que Rémus se portait comme un charme, les marques sur ses hanches et ses cuisses en attestant, et que Mme Pomfresh pouvait aller se faire foutre. Rémus répondit à Bill en lui jetant son pantalon à la figure.

« C'est tout simplement méchant, » bouda Bill en s'habillant.

« J'ai l'intention d'être bientôt relâché par Mme Pomfresh, et si elle pense que nos récentes activités ont entravé ma récupération, ne serait-ce qu'un peu, elle pourrait ne pas me laisser sortir d'ici pendant des semaines. »

« De retour au travail, alors, » dit Bill, soudainement solennel.

« J'en ai bien peur. »

Quelques-uns de leurs vêtements avaient besoin d'être réparés, mais Bill et Rémus furent vite habillés. Bill rétablissait l'ordre du mieux qu'il le pouvait dans la pièce pendant que Rémus se lavait.

« Cette nuit, c'est la pleine lune, » fit remarquer Bill, sans vraiment regarder Rémus dans les yeux.

« Je suis au courant, merci, » répondit Rémus en reniflant.

« Rogue… Severus a dit que tu allais passer un sale quart d'heure cette nuit. »

Il soupira.

« Je suis au courant de ça aussi. »

« Tu veux… Tu veux de la compagnie ? »

La requête de Bill était aussi sincère que son inquiétude, ce qui fit éclore une sensation chaude dans le ventre de Rémus, qui déclara cependant :

« C'est mieux que je traverse cela seul. »

Rémus haussa les yeux pour s'apercevoir que le visage de Bill n'était qu'à quelques centimètres du sien.

« Tu n'as pas à endurer ça tout seul. Plus maintenant, » dit-il en plaçant un baiser léger sur les lèvres de Rémus.

Rémus leva les mains pour prendre le menton de Bill en coupe.

« Ce n'est pas le fait d'être seul. C'est le fait que tu dois continuer à travailler sur l'affaire pendant que je suis coincé ici. Tous les meurtres ont eu lieu juste avant la pleine lune. J'ai peur d'avoir perdu trop de temps et que quelqu'un en souffre. Je veux que tu retournes dans la forêt et que tu retrouves la meute. Assures-toi qu'ils sachent ce qui m'est arrivé et vérifie qu'ils soient en sécurité. »

Bill plissa le front.

« Tu penses qu'il s'est passé quelque chose ? »

« Tu as entendu ma conversation nocturne. »

Bill hocha la tête en reprenant la parole.

« La nouvelle de la possibilité d'un remède, comme celle du destin de Marcus n'étaient pas inconnues de certains des présents. »

« Essaie de te retrouver seul avec Frère Cadet et d'obtenir des informations supplémentaires. Il sait quelque chose. Et pour sauvegarder ma santé mentale, je t'en prie, emmène quelqu'un avec toi. »

Bill se pencha pour embrasser brièvement Rémus.

« Je serais prudent. Et toi, écoute Pomfresh. Je te veux en bonne santé. J'ai des projets pour toi. »

Un autre baiser, plus long et plus intense, et il partit.

* * *

Avec la sobriété qui s'installait pendant l'absence, un scepticisme familier fit son chemin dans la tête de Rémus. Bill était si jeune. Si magnifique. Que faisait-il avec un loup-garou dont les possessions auxquelles il donnait le plus de valeur étaient le bagage émotionnel qu'il traînait avec lui ? N'avait-il pas, lui, Rémus, voulu éviter les complications ? N'avait-il pas passé les dernières années à se couper de son passé ? Mais il supposait que c'était une part du charme de Bill. Bill faisait partie de son passé, et pourtant était aussi son présent, et semblait-il, son futur. Et ça lui allait tellement bien, parfaitement en fait, que Rémus ne le ressentait pas du tout comme une transition. 

Mme Pomfresh entra, lui donna son dernier lot de potions, fit un commentaire énigmatique à propos du manque d'épaisseur des murs, et partit, sans omettre de l'informer qu'il resterait là jusqu'à ce que la pleine lune soit passée. Elle n'avait aucune intention de le laisser subir seul sa première transformation depuis l'attaque.

Il se trouva confronté à plusieurs heures de solitude, et le calme de la fin d'après-midi le fit réfléchir à nouveau à l'identité de celui qui pourrait vouloir guérir un loup-garou et disposerait des ressources nécessaires. Soudain, Bill réapparut à côté de lui, essoufflé, blême.

« Ils sont partis, » il dit entre des respirations rauques comme s'il avait couru jusqu'à la forêt et sur tout le chemin du retour.

« Qui est parti ? »

« La meute. Toute la putain de meute. Il n'y a plus rien d'autre que des restes de leurs abris. Je crois que quelqu'un les a prévenus, leur a dit de partir. »

Les yeux de Rémus s'ouvrirent d'un coup et bien des choses s'emboîtèrent à leur place dans son esprit.

« Ils avaient un contact dans le village le plus proche, n'est-ce pas ? Un loup-garou dont la famille avait les moyens d'assurer sa sécurité. »

Bill hocha vivement la tête.

« J'y ai pensé aussi. J'avais pris Kingsley avec moi et quand on a vu ce qu'il s'était passé, il est rentré pour voir s'il pouvait trouver un loup-garou recensé dans la région. On en a trouvé un. Il s'appelle Warren Dorsum. On sait où il est. Kingsley est en train de regrouper quelques Aurors. »

« Pas le temps. Le temps qu'il traverse le Ministère, Dorsum sera mort. Nous devons transplaner au village, » déclara Rémus en sortant avec rapidité de son lit.

« De quoi tu parles ? Mort ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »

Il posa une main sur l'épaule de Rémus pour l'arrêter.

« Tu ne peux pas y aller. »

« Bill, la pleine lune est sur le point de se lever et il est en danger. J'en suis sûr. Il ne te fera pas confiance, mais il m'écoutera, moi. S'il y a une chose qu'un loup-garou peut faire, c'est en sentir un autre juste avant la transformation. »

« Mais… »

« Bill, s'il te plaît, ne discute pas. Nous devons y aller. Maintenant ! »

Bill devait avoir entendu l'urgence dans la voix suppliante de Rémus car il cessa de parler et les fit tous deux transplaner rapidement au portail d'une maison qui ressemblait à une version miniature de Poudlard. Rémus marcha jusqu'à l'entrée et fit une pause.

« Pas de barrières. Merde. Viens. »

Rémus commença à courir vers la maison, sortit sa baguette et fit voler la porte en éclats à l'instant où il l'atteignit. Lui et Bill entrèrent dans un hall décoré d'une façon élaborée ; ils s'arrêtèrent alors que Rémus inspirait profondément. Sans dire un mot, il se précipita en haut d'un escalier et le long d'un couloir, jusque devant une porte ouverte qui menait dans un bureau. Un homme jeune, l'air las, la tête dans les mains était assis à l'intérieur. Il releva la tête à leur arrivée.

« Warren ? » demanda Rémus. « Warren Dorsum ? »

« Qui êtes-vous ? Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ? » il répliqua avec nervosité.

« Je suis Rémus Lupin. »

Warren inhala et ses yeux s'étrécirent.

« Vous êtes un… Vous êtes comme moi, » dit-il avec prudence.

« Oui. Nous devons te sortir de là. »

Les épaules de Warren s'effondrèrent, et il s'écroula, désarticulé, sur la chaise.

« Nulle part où aller. Il viendra pour moi après. »

« Il y a un endroit où aller, » dit calmement Rémus.

« Tu peux venir avec nous. Nous pouvons te protéger. »

Warren secoua la tête.

« Il viendra pour vous ensuite. Il est fou. Complètement fou. Je ne peux pas l'arrêter. Personne ne peut. Tout est de ma faute. »

« Tout va bien, » apaisa Rémus.

« Personne ne t'en veut. »

« C'est ma faute, » il continuait à sangloter.

« Tout est de ma faute, mais je ne pouvais pas l'arrêter. J'ai essayé. J'ai vraiment essayé. »

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe, bon sang ? » demanda Bill, complètement perdu devant la scène qui se jouait.

Rémus tenta d'expliquer à Bill alors qu'il essayait toujours de calmer l'autre loup-garou.

« Warren cherchait un remède, n'est-ce pas, Warren ? Seulement un moyen de réduire la douleur, pour l'aider, lui et ceux qui sont comme lui. »

Il s'adressait à l'homme affalé dans la chaise qui ne pouvait que hocher la tête en confirmation. Quand il fut certain d'avoir encore l'attention de tous, Rémus continua.

« Il a contacté Bennet Wharton, un officiel du Ministère avec toutes les relations nécessaires, pour regrouper les connaissances les plus performantes. »

Warren hochait toujours la tête en tremblant.

« Je savais que si j'arrivais à les convaincre qu'un remède était possible, ils le chercheraient. Je n'avais pas… Je n'ai pas… »

« Tu n'avais pas pensé qu'ils iraient jusqu'à de tels extrêmes pour réussir, » finit Rémus à sa place.

« J'ai repris tous les fonds financiers. Je leur ai dit que je ne paierais pas pour qu'ils utilisent des êtres humains comme rats de laboratoire, mais ça n'a rien fait. À ce point, ça ne dépendait plus de moi. »

« Quelqu'un d'autre avait été mis au courant pour les recherches, » ajouta Rémus. « Quelqu'un qui avait un enjeu très personnel à trouver un remède. Il a pris le contrôle, n'est-ce pas ? »

Warren opina et prit à nouveau sa tête entre ses mains.

« Il était malade, » sanglota la voix pleine de tension.

« Je l'ai vu tout de suite. Tout le monde l'avait vu, mais personne ne pouvait l'arrêter. Il est trop puissant. »

« De qui tu parles ? » intervint Bill.

« Wharton ? »

« Non, j'ai bien peur qu'il s'agisse de moi. Expelliarmus ! »

La baguette de Bill vola à travers la pièce. Lui, Rémus et Warren se tournèrent tous pour fixer la baguette tendue du Brigadier Général Alistair Odeon. L'estomac de Rémus se retourna quand il réalisa qu'il n'avait pas apporté sa baguette.

« Vous êtes un loup-garou très obstiné, M. Lupin, » dit le Général d'une troublante voix calme, traînante.

« Je dois dire que je suis un peu surpris de vous trouver ici, mais tout de même ravi. Cette visite devrait s'avérer plutôt productive. »

Les narines de Rémus s'élargirent alors qu'il inspirait profondément, ses iris brillèrent lorsqu'il fixa les yeux froids et morts d'un assassin. Rémus s'avança d'un pas vers lui, mais s'arrêta quand le Général bougea sa baguette.

« Ce n'est pas un geste sage, Lupin. Je te suggère de rester immobile. J'ai la gâchette qui me démange assez. »

« Vous avez tué votre propre fils, » gronda Rémus. « Bâtard sans cœur. »

« Je voulais aider mon fils, » affirma Odeon.

« Le guérir de sa honte. Sauver ma famille. »

La foi qu'il avait en son acte ne fit qu'accentuer la rage de Rémus.

« Mais il ne voulait pas être guéri, n'est-ce pas ? Il savait ce que vous faisiez, comment vous le faisiez. Il ne voulait pas la moindre miette de votre remède. Il est allé à la rencontre de la meute de loups-garous sauvages dans la forêt pour se cacher de vous. Quand vous l'avez poursuivi jusque là-bas, il a fui dans le monde moldu. »

Le Général Odeon renifla.

« M. Dorsum à l'habitude de prévenir les gens de ma venue. »

Il se retourna pour faire face au loup-garou réfugié derrière Bill et Rémus.

« Je n'apprécie pas trouver le village vide, Warren. »

« Vous avez traqué votre fils, » dit Rémus, incrédule.

« Vous l'avez trouvé et vous l'avez forcé à prendre le remède. Mais il n'a pas eu la réaction que vous espériez, n'est-ce pas ? »

Quelque chose changea dans les yeux noirs du Général et ils brillèrent d'un éclat menaçant en fixant Rémus.

« Je ne voulais pas le tuer, mais il ne m'a pas laissé le choix. Il est devenu cinglé. Son corps n'a pas subi la transformation mais son esprit… son esprit, si. Il était mort avant même que je réalise avoir murmuré le sort. »

« Et vous l'avez abandonné. Laissé pour mort dans une quelconque rue moldue. »

« Des agents de la loi moldus nous encerclaient et j'ai du transplaner. J'ai récupéré le corps quand j'ai trouvé où il était gardé. Ces merdeux de moldus allaient le brûler. Brûler mon fils ! »

« Ils l'ont traité avec bien plus de pitié que vous. »

« Tu ne connais rien, ni de moi, ni de mon fils donc je te suggère de ne pas jouer avec ma patience limitée, loup. » Il cracha.

« Je peux être rapide, ou profiter de toute la nuit. Je ne suis pas pressé. C'était très attentionné de ta part de m'attendre ici. »

« Je savais que ce n'était qu'une question de temps avant que vous décidiez d'éliminer tout ce qui était désormais inutile. Dans la meute, d'abord. Apparaître juste avant la pleine lune pour tenir votre promesse d'un remède auprès de ceux que vous aviez persuadé d'espionner votre fils. Puis ici, avec celui qui avait tout commencé. Une douzaine d'hommes ont dû travailler sur le remède – vous prévoyez de les tuer aussi ? »

« Je suis un homme entier, M. Lupin. »

« Rien ne s'arrêtera après ça, non ? Vous avez dit que vous trouveriez les responsables de ce qui est arrivé à votre fils. Que vous vous assureriez que justice soit faite. Mais vous n'aviez jamais rien laissé entendre pour celui qui l'a tué, parce que vous avez toujours su qui était responsable de cela. Vous vouliez dire que vous trouveriez qui a fait de lui un loup-garou, au départ. Vous vouliez dire tuer systématiquement un groupe entier de gens jusqu'à ce que vous soyez certain que le loup-garou qui avait infecté votre fils soit mort. »

Les lèvres d'Odeon se tordirent.

« Ta race n'est rien qu'une vérole pour le monde. La maladie doit être éradiquée avant que vous puissiez nous contaminer tous. Vous avez le culot de demander des droits égaux. Égaux aux sorciers normaux. Et bien, si les loups-garous souhaitent tant être traités comme des hommes normaux, je suis trop heureux de les satisfaire. C'était un plaisir de les voir mourir en tant qu'homme normaux. Malheureusement, on n'a pas le temps pour ça maintenant. »

Il sortit un revolver de ses robes. Rémus n'avait aucun doute quant à ce qui se logeait dans le chargeur.

« J'applaudis ta tactique épatante. Je suis sûr que tu as toutes les réponses que tu cherchais, ça devrait te réconforter quand tu quitteras cette vie. »

Avec un cliquètement sonore, le pistolet était armé et prêt à tirer.

« J'en ai apporté en rab, cette fois-ci, » déclara froidement le Général.

« Ne crains rien, j'ai quelque chose pour ton ami aussi. »

Bill bondit devant Rémus.

« Vous ne pouvez pas faire ça ! »

Le Général rit.

« Tel père, tel fils. Lui avec ses moldus domestiques, toi avec ton loup-garou apprivoisé. Des imbéciles, tous les deux. Je n'ai pas de temps pour ton héroïsme stupide… Et je me fiche de qui meurt le premier. »

Il leva le pistolet et visa.

« EXPELLIARMUS ! »

Une voix surgit de derrière Odeon, envoyant le pistolet valdinguer dans les airs. Rémus tira Bill au sol pendant que Warren se recroquevillait derrière un fauteuil. Le pistolet frappa contre le mur et le coup partit, envoyant une balle d'argent brillant traverser la pièce.

« INCARCEROUS ! » cria de nouveau la voix avant la moindre réaction des présents. Des cordes solides s'enroulèrent autour des jambes et des bras du Général, le faisant tomber face contre terre, sa baguette roulant à l'autre bout de la pièce. Kingsley Shacklebolt accourut, suivi par une douzaine d'Aurors.

Le Général se tordait dans les cordes, le visage tournant au violet.

« Shacklebolt ! Que diable êtes-vous en train de faire ? »

Kingsley lui sourit.

« Apparemment, je viens d'attraper un meurtrier, » dit-il calmement.

« Je te ferais retirer ta baguette pour ça ! » il criait.

« J'aurais ta tête ! »

Ses yeux étaient écarquillés, sa bouche écumait.

« Tu n'auras rien de plus qu'une cellule à Azkaban, minable connard. Sortez-le d'ici ! »

Quatre Aurors s'avancèrent et emmenèrent le corps gesticulant du Général.

« C'est pas fini, Shacklebolt ! C'est… »

Il fut traîné hors de la pièce. Ses cris pouvaient être entendus alors qu'on l'entraînait dans le hall.

Kingsley reporta son attention sur Rémus et Bill.

« Tout va bien pour vous ? »

« De peu, seulement, » répondit Rémus en aidant Bill et Warren à se remettre sur leurs pieds.

« J'ai utilisé tous les moyens à ma disposition pour le faire parler jusqu'à ce que tu te décides à entrer. Tu avais vraiment besoin de calculer si juste ? »

« J'avais besoin d'être sûr qu'il avoue tout. Je ne voulais pas qu'il s'en tire avec une simple contravention. Comment savais-tu que nous étions là ? »

Rémus pointa simplement son nez du doigt.

« J'ai toujours aimé cette Eau de Cologne. »

Le rire explosif de Kingsley emplit la pièce.

« Tu aurais fait un putain de bon Auror, Rémus, » déclara-t-il, affable, avant de se tourner face à Warren.

« M.Dorsum, vous allez devoir venir avec moi. On va avoir besoin d'informations, et j'ai peur que vous seul puissiez les fournir. Vous resterez au quartier général pendant votre transformation. »

Warren se leva et marcha vers l'Auror sans dire un mot. Ses épaules affaissées et ses yeux sans vie ne pouvaient que signifier qu'il s'agissait là d'un homme qui ne pouvait plus se battre.

« J'ai besoin que vous veniez aussi, vous deux. »

Bill prit la main de Rémus et enlaça ses doigts aux siens.

« Après la pleine lune, » il répliqua avec fermeté.

Kingsley leur sourit chaleureusement.

« Bien sûr. »

Il s'inclina pour les saluer et les laissa seuls.

Rémus tenta de parler, mais Bill l'en empêcha avec un irrésistible baiser. Il entoura fermement la taille de Rémus de ses bras et le maintint à cette place jusqu'à ce que leurs genoux faiblissent.

Quand, finalement, Bill s'écarta, il sourit avec douceur et dit :

« Après la pleine lune, après le rendez-vous avec Kingsley, après avoir fait l'amour jusqu'à ne plus pouvoir marcher, ni l'un, ni l'autre, rappelle-moi de te frapper pour ne pas m'avoir fait savoir que les Aurors attendaient ici. »

* * *

Ce fut la pensée de ce baiser, la voix de Bill, et le jeu qui perçait dans ses mots qui permirent à Rémus de rester sain d'esprit, quelques heures plus tard, quand la transformation parcourut le chemin déchirant à travers son corps. Les rayons de la lune transperçaient sa chair comme un millier de couteaux se plantant sous sa peau. Les muscles serrés se déchiquetaient alors que ses os s'étiraient et que tout ce qu'il pouvait faire était crier et supplier qu'on le laisse ou qu'on le tue. Aucun des deux ne serait exaucé. 

Quand la transformation fut finie, il s'écroula au sol, geignant et sanglotant, la douleur pulsant dans chaque cellule de son corps. Une main tendre toucha sa tête et commença à la caresser, entre les oreilles. Une voix douce murmura :

« Shhh, ça va, Rémus. Tu n'es pas seul. »

Ce fut avec ces mots, dont l'écho résonnait toujours dans la nuit, que Rémus se laissa aller au sommeil.

* * *

Rémus garda la formule entre ses mains pendant cinq jours. Trois potions, deux sortilèges et un rituel des Arts Sombres étaient tout ce qu'il y avait entre lui et une existence libérée du loup-garou. Combien d'hommes étaient morts pour cela – pour cette promesse de normalité qui n'offrait que plus de douleur ? Son premier réflexe avait été de vouloir le jeter au feu et de le regarder brûler, mais tant de morts auraient alors été vaines. 

Il décida de donner l'information à Severus. Il faisait confiance à Severus pour décider ce qui était juste. Stabiliser le traitement s'il pouvait, le détruire s'il ne pouvait pas. Severus ne chercherait pas la gloire juste pour la gloire, pas si ce n'était pas parfait. De ça, Rémus était certain.

* * *

Les parchemins allèrent dans les caisses empaquetées, avec le reste de ses affaires. Avec calme, il scella la boîte qui contenait les derniers bouts de sa vie précédente. Rémus avait découvert qu'il ne pouvait plus retourner à sa vie dans le monde moldu, qu'il pouvait se réapproprier les autres moments de son passé. Mais il avait tort sur un point : il pouvait rentrer chez lui. 

« Tu as besoin d'aide avec ça ? » appela la voix de Bill.

« Non. C'est bon. » dit Rémus, un petit sourire pointant au coin de ses lèvres à la vue de son amant. Il attrapa la dernière boîte et se dirigea vers la porte.

« De toute façon, je t'aide, » dit Bill avec arrogance quand il prit la boîte.

« Ne traînasse pas. On doit retrouver Desmond et Millie chez Sheffield et si jamais on est en retard, Miriam ne nous donnera pas de tarte, et tu sais ce que je ressens pour la tarte de Miriam. »

Il fit un rapide baiser à Rémus avant de le laisser seul, lui offrant un dernier moment dans son petit bureau.

Rentrer chez soi n'avait rien à voir avec revivre le passé, réalisait Rémus. C'était trouver un endroit où l'on soit à sa place. Où l'on était chéri, protégé, aimé. Chez soi était un endroit où l'on pouvait se lover dans la chaleur les jours les plus froids, où l'on resterait au sec durant la plus forte des averses. Chez soi était des bras qui n'attendaient que de le tenir et des lèvres qui souriaient en disant son nom. Chez soi était l'amitié. Chez soi était être accepté. Chez lui, c'était Bill et c'était le seul foyer que Rémus souhaitait connaître.

Fin.

* * *

_Remarques :_

-Si quelqu'un est intéressé, le Cèdre Déodar est aussi appelé cèdre de l'Himalaya. ( Enfin, si ça intéresse quelqu'un, quoi... )

-Je pensais, de toute façon, relayer les potentielles reviews à The Treacle Tart, mais si vous voulez lui adresser un message particulier, je traduirais si besoin, et relaierais sans souci.


End file.
